Not Just Any Cat!
by LadyBelle104
Summary: My beloved cat, Levi, was turned into a human one night. The cause of that? Well, if it wasn't already obvious, it was because of Hanji's crazy experiment. As a good owner, I had to help him back into his cat form. But I didn't expect to fall in love with him in the process! Neko-LevixOC! AU! Rated M for future chapters!
1. BOOM!

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Hello to you who decided to give this story a chance! Thank you for checking this out! I am so honoured!

This is my very first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction ever. It's LevixOC! I noticed that there aren't as many LevixOC story around as there're in DeviantArt so I decided to write one myself. I hope it can live up to your expectations!

In here Levi is a neko. Or a cat in English. I always love the idea of him as one because not only would he make a cute and adorable one, he also has the personality matching one. What do you think? Won't he make a cute cat? Oh! And this story doesn't happen in the SnK world, obviously. There's no titan, Survey Corps or the 3DMG here! They live in a modern, perfectly calm world!

I suck at writing the beginning of a story, always have been so. But I promise that this story is going to be good! I'll update the second chapter as soon as possible! I certainly hope I can do so tomorrow. I am pretty busy with high school and I'm going to graduate next year. That's why I've been studying like crazy. And I also have my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic to finish (It's a HieixOC one. If you're interested, I hope you wouldn't mind checking it out!) and a lot of other one-shots to write. And yes, I usually write one-shots. I hate to take more than I can handle and I wasn't planning to publish this before I finished with YYH but I just couldn't resist! Levi is so amazing! He causes me to burst in inspiration!

Anyway, thank you for checking this out! I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 1: BOOM!

* * *

Before I start with my weirdest, most supernatural experience, let me introduce myself first.

My name's Marient Charis. I was twenty-three. I worked as a writer and so far, some of my books had been best sellers. Sometimes, when I was free, I would help around my best friend's – Eren, Mikasa and Armin – joined business which was a famous café just around the corner. I also enjoyed reading and cooking.

I had a friend, a mad scientist, named Hanji Zoe. Her family owned a pet shop which I loved to visit. I adored animals, especially cute and fluffy ones. Hanji would always whine for me to get a pet but I always declined. I knew her objective. She probably wanted to use my pet as her experiment since her parents absolutely forbid her from using the animals in their shop; or any animal at all.

Whenever I visited, I would always look over each animal. I even named some of them secretly. But there was this one cat, a black Turkish Angora, that only came around when I was visiting. Hanji told me how he was such a grumpy runt, so different from his brothers. He refused to be touched and would scratch and bite anyone who dared to even look at him. He would only eat the best cat food and would throw a tantrum if his cage and litter box weren't cleaned thoroughly. He refused to be bought and every time someone showed an interest in him, they would get hissed at until they decided to change their mind.

But I caught him looking at me more often than not whenever I visited. I even got to touch him several times. Hanji was amazed whenever he would let me carry him in my arms. She was right, he _was_ a runt.

I felt special to be the only one he allowed to be near. Sometimes when I passed by the shop, he would press his paws against the window and his tail would swish lazily side to side, giving me a look that clearly commanded me to come in and pet him. If I relented, he would already be waiting for me by the door of his cage. If I was busy and had to refuse, he would ignore me the next time I visited.

It was sweet of him to treat me so specially.

So when Hanji's parents, who were frustrated with the cat, offered him to me for free, I gladly accepted.

I gave him a name – Levi. He seemed to like it. When he first stepped out of his cage and into my home, he was furious to find the mess. He kept meowing non-stop, prodding over the mess with a disgusted look and hissing at the full trashcan. I had to clean the whole house that day.

Levi hated the bell I bought for him and kept running away whenever I tried to put it on him. The time I got close to completing my objective, he fought back, jumping into the basket of clean laundry in my room. He dug around and then came out with a clean white cloth in his mouth. I tied it around his neck as a ribbon and he glared. I tried over and over again, until I ran out of inspiration and tied it around his neck resembling a cravat. Finally, he settled.

It was tough having Levi, especially when he was asking for attention. He wouldn't stop begging for it until I gave him what he wanted, even when I was busy with work or when I had guests around. But living alone could be lonely and Levi remedied that.

I had had him for about a year now and everyday hadn't been as boring as it once was.

But last night topped it all.

I was in the middle of typing my new book. It was storming and I had just locked the door after Hanji visited with some treats for Levi. Said cat was napping in the living room, full after having a big meal.

Suddenly, there was a loud '_BOOM!_'sound coming from the living room. I was scared. I thought it was a burglar or something. I was worried because Levi was there. So I grabbed my trusty baseball bat and tiptoed out of my room and to the room.

And guess what I saw?

My living room was unharmed and nothing seemed out of place; except from the smoke rising and coming from Levi's bed. And atop of it wasn't Levi either.

It was a man, naked as the day he was born.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading and please give me lots of reviews! I'd love to know your opinion about my writing style and the plot of this story! Stay tuned for the second chapter!


	2. Levi, Levi

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you for your reviews, favourties and follows! I'm so happy to know that this story get such positive responses! Please keep up with your support!

I'm so tired today. I caught a cold and I have a sore throat but it's not the time to slack off so I went to school anyway. I thought I was going to die. It's a good thing that the school suddenly decided to cut us some slack and dismiss us early today. It's a miracle! So I came home, took a bath, took some medicines then went to bed. I awoke feeling a little better and so in the mood to write.

I always hate leaving an unfinished story in only one or two chapters. So you can expect fast update from me. I'm going to be fairly free this week. A lot of teachers are going out of town to attend this teaching seminar concerning the new curriculum. There won't be as many homework and assignments! I'll do my best balancing this story with my YYH one, as well as my one-shots projects. Your support is going to be really helpful, you know?

Well, I hope Levi won't be too OOC in this chapter. But I tend to write the canon character as I like. Don't worry though, they won't stray far from their original personality. I love to build characters and add up some unexpected personality in them. I wonder how Levi's going to end up with me...

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 2: Levi, Levi

* * *

I stared.

He stared.

I _stared_.

He glared.

I _stareeeeeeeeed_.

He hissed.

…

…

…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I shrieked. Bating my baseball bat at him, I threatened, "A burglar- no, A RAPIST?! And what have you done to my cat? Give me back my Levi! Don't you dare lay your finger on him!"

"Wha- you crazy fuck! Oi, stop!" he crawled sideways, away from my approaching swinging bat. I noticed the broken cat bed which belonged to Levi, no doubt broken by this unknown man. But I didn't see Levi anywhere. Goddammit, where's Levi?!

"Give Levi back or I'll seriously hurt you!" he jumped and hissed when my bat met with his arm. "T-that's just a warning!" I felt a little guilty when I saw the reddened skin of his arm. I was never one for violence and would avoid it if I could. "Don't you hide him from me! Levi's a tough cat! He's going to claw you to death if you don't give him back to me!"

Instead of answering my, hopefully frightening, threat, the man raised his wounded arm and began licking the forming bruise, his eyebrows furrowed. That look on his face… he kind of reminded of Levi. Not to mention they had the same eye colour.

When he was done, he turned his eyes on me, glaring daggers. Uh-oh… he didn't look so good. Standing up to his full height, which I noticed was only two inches taller than me, he began approaching. I stepped back, holding the bat protectively in front of me. "Stay away! Get back!"

"Dumb woman! How can you not recognize your own pet, you brat?!" he growled, grabbing my bat, pulling it off my hand then throwing it behind his back. Oh God, he was strong and _angry_. And delusional as well. What should I do against a crazy person? "Oi! Give me something to wear! It's fucking freezing and I'm missing my freaking fur!"

His hands tightened around my own and I winced. My eyes watered. Goodness, I was scared. I was sure I had locked all the doors and windows. How did he get in? And where's Levi? He couldn't be hurt! "H-hey, I'll let you take anything you want. J-just give me back my cat, okay? He's innocent. He can be a demon sometimes but he's the sweetest cat. Don't hurt him, please!"

Surprisingly, the anger in his eyes seemed to fade at my words. His hold softened and he asked, a bit of hurt in his voice "I'm that important yet you don't recognize me?" he hissed under his breath, "How can you be so dumb?"

"You're not important to me." I murmured sharply, "But my cat is. So you got to return him to me. Unharmed and alive, please."

"Fuck." He cursed. "Listen here, brat. I don't know what happened or how it happened. Even if you asked, I wouldn't be able to answer." I stared at his grey eyes. They look so much like Levi's. What the hell was going on? "I'm Levi."

…

"You have the same name as my cat?"

He face-palmed.

"No, you idiotic brat." He said, tired. "I am saying that I am Levi. Your cat."

…

"Okayyy…" He stared and let go. I took the chance and ran, "LEVI! LEVI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled as loud as I could, barely hearing the curse coming from the living room where the man was still about. "LEVI, HELP! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED AND THIEVED! LEVI, WHERE ARE YOU? LE- EEEEK!"

I was rudely tackled to the ground, on my stomach with my arms behind my back and my cheek pressing against the floor. Fear panged in my heart. Oh no, would this be how it ended? I still hadn't found Levi too. Where could he be? I hope he wasn't hurt. He had to be alive. Levi's the only family I had left. "Tch!" he clicked his tongue. I tensed when he raised a hand, easily still keeping my arms behind my back with one hand.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of his hit. But all I felt was a soft brush against my shut eye. Opening an eye, I peeked at him, quite a hard feat considering my long blonde hair was bestrewn on my face, almost covering my emerald-coloured eye. "Stupid brat." He clicked his tongue again but his eyes didn't show any malice. "Don't you dare cry on me."

So he _did_ wipe my tears?

"W-who are you?" I asked weakly. My arms were starting to hurt and my breasts were squished against the floor. Surely there was a better hostage position than this. "Please don't hurt Levi."

"I am Levi. Are you fucking deaf?"

"Levi is my cat! He isn't a man!"

"Go and ask you friend! She did this to me!" he growled. "I got like this after I ate the salmon she brought over!"

"Salmon?" wasn't that the dinner Hanji gave to Levi when she stopped by? What did it get to do with this? "What are you talking about?"

"Goddammit! I'm your fucking Levi! That shitty glasses friend of yours turned me into this!"

"A-are you saying that you're Levi? That you're turned into a human?" I asked, still obviously sceptical. He glared at my suspicious undertone. "In case you haven't realised, this is an emergency condition. Surely you can make up better story than that sci-fi stuff."

He hissed, growled and shook me once. I grimaced. "I _am_ Levi!"

"Yeah?" raising an eyebrow, I challenged him, "Can you prove it then? How am I to know that you're Levi?"

"I'll bite you." he threatened at my doubtful tone. Rolling his eyes, he leaned back slightly, relieving the pressure on my whole body. "You named me Levi after I _accidentally_ ripped your Levi's jeans. You hid your secret saving in a white envelope tucked into a book inside the safe you hid in a locked wooden box in your antiques shelf. The key was inside the folded red panties that you dislike." Okay. That's creepy. Only Levi knew where I kept my secret saving. And no one knew why Levi got his name. It was embarrassing. He accidently ripped my jeans around the crotch area when we were _in public_.

Noticing how my brains were working on figuring this out, Levi huffed. Leaning down, putting more pressure on me, I shuddered when his lips brushed against my ear, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin behind my ear. "I can tell your three-sizes too. If you don't remember, we _do_ bathe together."

My face exploded in different shades of red.

Only Levi could be so perverted! And yes, he was a perverted cat. He ripped my jeans around the crotch area, I caught him hiding my panties, both clean and dirty, under his cat bed once, he loved to rub his face against my crotch and he would only want to be bathed only when I bathed. Who would have thought right?

"L-Levi?" I called experimentally.

He purred. "Finally you got it, you dumb brat."

* * *

Levi sat on the chair, a blanket wrapped around him. When he finally got up and removed himself from his perch on my back, I had screamed once again, causing him to panic. He was _naked_. And when he stood up, I could see _every _parts of his _glory_.

Levi was very muscular with a body that would make even Reiner, a friend who worked as a wrestler, jealous. He had short dark black hair with an undercut and his eyes were the exact same as cat-Levi – grey, sharp and intimidating. He wasn't that much taller than me, only about two inches.

I guess he was _quite_ handsome.

I was fixing him some warm milk. It had been a cold night since winter was approaching. Poor Levi… he had to be nude and chase me around in the cold. But you couldn't blame me! Why would I have male clothes lying around?

"Oi, brat, where's my milk?" he hissed, shivering from the cold. Of all days for the heater to be broken…

"Just a moment!" pouring the hot milk into a mug, I carried it over to him. "Here you go." Huffing haughtily, Levi picked it up, enjoying its warmth against his skin for a moment before taking a sip. His eyes widened. "Ah!" I exclaimed when he spat his milk out to my shirt.

"Fuck!" he cursed. Glaring daggers at me, he snarled, "What kind of owner gives her cat _hot_ milk?!"

"Oh!" I forgot that cats couldn't drink hot drinks! "I'm sorry! I forgot!" I quickly fetched him a glass of water to soothe his burning tongue. "Here, this will make it better." He gulped down the water. I gulped as well. No doubt he was going to be angry. "A-are you okay now?"

Levi wiped his mouth, his eyes narrowed at me. "Fuck you, brat. You almost burn my tongue off."

"S-sorry! But you're human now! Surely you can drink something hot?" hugging the silver tray, I used it as a shield against his unyielding glare. "You said it's cold so…"

He didn't respond. Sighing, he waved his hand, motioning me to dismiss the mug. Picking it up, I quickly went behind the counter, ready to make him something else. A tea maybe? I was running out on milk so tea sounded like a better choice.

Was it just me or did I seem more like a servant than an owner?

I brew him some tea this time, making sure it wasn't too cold or too hot. Pouring what left of the milk into it, I struck up a conversation. "So, uhm… how do we turn you back?"

"Do you expect me to know?" he tightened his blanket around him, shivering from the cold and I hurried up with his milk tea. "I was just a cat not an hour ago."

Serving him his milk tea, I sat down beside him. "I'll have to see Hanji in the morning. She should know how to turn you back. After all, she's the one who changed you into a human." Looking at him from my peripheral vision, I noticed Levi was sniffing and blowing his tea. He seemed to enjoy its smell. "But before that, we'll have to get you clothes. You have to come with me after all."

He, once again, glared. "I don't want to."

Levi hated Hanji's pet shop. Fat chance was he hated the place because it wasn't as clean as he'd like, because of the other pets which weren't potty trained and 'well-mannered' like him _and_ because of Hanji. He would only go with me if I was buying his food or toys.

"Sorry, Levi, but you have to come with me tomorrow. You have no choice."

"Tch."

I guessed he knew he really had to go because he didn't complain or throw a tantrum. Instead, he sipped his milk tea. I scooted a little away from him, worried he might spit his drink at me again.

When he turned to me, I was ready to raise my tray to protect myself. But I was surprised at the amazement in his eyes.

"Brat, what is this drink?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Levi and his tea... they are inseparable!

Give me opinion for this chapter too?

We'll have more canon characters in the next chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that and please leave me lots of reviews!


	3. Stuck Like This

Author's Note:

Greetings!

TRICK OR TREAT EVERYONE! You better leave me lots and lots of reviews this time or I'll trick you! *wink* *wink*

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm so happy that this story is getting such positive responses from everyone! I hope that will cotninued until the end!

Don't forget that this story _is_ M-rated! There'll be adult moments in this story, like, a lot! Levi's a cat and you know how cats are. They're sensual creatures. I'm trying my best to match Levi cold and intimidating personality with cats' sensual and spoiled one. Sensual isn't hard because Levi is really sexy but spoiled is a little... So I hope none of you will think he is OOC.

I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 3: Stuck Like This

* * *

"_It's so rare for you to call this early, Mar."_

I laughed a little, "Good morning to you too, Eren." At the mention of the name, I noticed Levi's ears twitched tensely. He glared at the phone. "Do you mind coming over for a minute?"

"_Well… It's breakfast hour so we're pretty busy… Wait, I'll ask Mikasa to cover for me."_

"Thanks, Eren! You're a saviour!" I exclaimed into the phone. He chuckled. "Can you bring some clothes? Yours, obviously. A shirt and sweatpants will suffice."

I couldn't see him but I was sure he was blinking and giving off that adorable confused look he always had when he was curious. _"What for?"_

"Ah…" I glanced at Levi again, sweat-dropping. The cat-man was drinking a cup of tea, still naked except for the blanket wrapped snuggly around him, glaring at the phone and I. What's his problem? "It's kind of hard to explain. I just really need your help. Please?"

"_Well… I don't know what you need my clothes for but it sounds like an emergency. Okay, I'll be there in ten!"_

After thanking Eren and hanging up, I put my phone down. It's a good thing I had friends that lived just around the corner. I forgot that Levi was naked and that I didn't have male clothing which delayed our visit to Hanji. Levi had been impatient and insisted we went as soon as possible, no matter the state of his nudity.

"Why do you invite that brat over?" he hissed, "And I'm not wearing his clothes. Disgusting."

"Eren is pretty hygienic." I defended. Levi, if it was possible, looked even more annoyed. His glare increased tenfold. "I know you don't like him from past experiences but don't be too hard on him, okay, Levi? Eren's really sweet."

Once, I brought Levi over to Eren, Mikasa and Armin's flat, which was on the second floor of their café. Eren, being the animal lover he was, instantly gathered Levi in his flour-covered hands. Levi had yowled and scratched him. The second time, Eren tried to win him over by giving him high quality milk but he didn't check its expiry date. Turned out, the milk was expired the previous day. Levi had to be hospitalised for three days after that.

Ever since then, whenever Eren got five meters close to Levi, the Turkish Angora would throw the biggest tantrum, glared and scratched.

Yes, I know. What an abusive cat he was. He thought everything could be cleared with claws.

I jumped when Levi suddenly stood up, slamming his palms on the table. Holding the blanket around him, he walked around the coffee table to me, climbing atop the couch to join me. "Levi?" He ignored me, plopping down beside me. Oh no, Levi would only sit with me when he wanted attention. "Levi, Eren's on his way. He'll misunderstand if he sees you-"

"Shut up." he whispered. I gasped and blushed when he buried his face in my neck, nuzzling the skin and breathing hot air on it. His hands, which were callused and strong, circled my middle, right under my breasts. "Brat, love me."

"Levi, seriously? Why now of all times?" I moaned in embarrassment; not only at his touch and our proximity but also his words. He huffed and nudged my side, giving the message that he wouldn't stop pestering me until I gave him what he wanted pretty clearly. "Okay, fine! But when Eren comes, you'll have to stop!"

He scowled and ignored me. Instead, he lowered his face to my breasts, rubbing his face there. I squeaked. When he was still a cat, he did this often and it wasn't strange in the slightest. But this was just-

It's so scandalous!

Nervously, I put my hand on top of Levi's head, ruffling his hair a bit. Surprisingly, his hair was really soft and fluffy. Not to mention, really clean. It's like his fur.

Encouraged by my petting, he tightened his hold and put more of his weight on me. "Oof!" we fell back, me on my back and he on top of me, face in my breasts and his arms still around me. "L-Levi! You're heavy!"

"You aren't giving me enough love, you shitty brat."

"B-b-but-"

Seriously, had I ever been this nervous and shy around a guy before? Even when I was around my crush, I didn't act like this. I didn't blush or stutter. That's just not like me.

"Brat, I order you to pet me."

"Levi-"

_Ding-Dong!_

Yes, saved by the doorbell! Thank you, God! Or, more specifically, thank you, Eren!

"I need to get that!" I pushed him back. Not waiting for answer, I ran for the door. Goddess, I thought my heart would burst. Levi thought that act was normal because he still had the mentality of a cat. He must have felt it was normal to snuggle up to me like he used to. But that was my first time ever being so close to a guy who wasn't Eren, Armin or my editor, Erwin.

Opening the door, I smiled gladly at the grinning Eren. He had a big bag in one hand and in the other was a paper bag with the logo of his café. "Morning, Marient! Look what I brought you!"

"Clothes, right? Oh, and what's that?" I pointed to the smaller bag in his arm, grinning. I already knew what he had for me.

He winked, "Special delivery from Titans Café! Two slices of chocolate Swiss-rolls and two cups of Vanilla! Your favourites!"

"Wow! Eren, you don't have to!" Eren, always such a kind and considerate boy. "There're two of everything. Are you planning on slacking off here again? Mikasa will be angry, you know?"

"I just need a little break. Ten minutes and I'm leaving. I have something to tell you anyway!" he looked so excited when he told me the last part that I found it hard to refuse him. I didn't really mind him being here but there's Levi and who knew what Eren would think if he saw a naked guy in my living room?

"Ah, Eren-"

"Brat, you're taking too long."

I gasped and whirled around. And sure, there was Levi, standing there with all his grumpy glory with only a blanket for a covering. I blushed and turned back to Eren. "Eren, it isn't-" he didn't seem to listen. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth were open in a big 'O'.

Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren. "Tch. You spend that long talking to this fucking piece of shit?" Ouch, Levi, you didn't need to be that harsh. Stomping over to me, Levi wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me back to him. "Oi, brat, put your things down then leave."

Eren was still too shocked to speak.

"Levi!" I squealed when Levi, being a few inches taller than me, leaned down and gave my cheek a lick. My cheeks immediately reddened and stuttered, too embarrassed to be able to produce any words.

"What are you still doing there, idiot?" Levi hissed at Eren. "_Scram_."

Eren jumped to life. Putting down the bags in front of me, the brunette blabbered, "H-h-here's the things you requested! And the cakes! I-I need to go back. I'll tell you later!" and with that, he left. This was probably the first time Eren had ever been so intimidated. He was usually so brave and stubborn. But Levi's glare seemed to be frightening enough to send him off.

Glaring after Eren's disappearing figure, Levi huffed. Finally, he let go of me. Levi bent down to collect the items. "Tch. These are poorly wrapped. As expected." Looking at me over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to put this on me?"

"Levi, that is uncalled for!" I scolded, angry. Oh no, knowing Eren, he would definitely tell this to Mikasa and Armin. Then, somehow, this tale would be known by all of our friends. They would never look at me the same again!

"What?" he narrowed his eyes. "That shit was flirting with you. That's unacceptable."

"_Flirting_?" I gawked. That was ridiculous! "I have known Eren since fourth grade and never even once does he ever flirt with me, Levi! Besides, Eren is dating _Mikasa_!"

"He could be bored with her. It's clear that he had ulterior motive."

"Oh my God…" I exhaled, exasperated. Where did Levi get the idea of Eren being interested in me? And why was he so possessive all of a sudden? "Levi, you can't act like that to every guy who treats me kindly."

He huffed.

"And you can't act like that forever! I do want to get married someday, you know." I grumbled. Ever since I had Levi, I hadn't been close to any male. He drove those interested in me away.

Levi's ear twitched and his glare zoned on me. Taking a step forward, he leaned down so our faces were inches apart. I gasped and moved back, only to have him follow me. When my back hit the wall, I was ready to actually knee Levi then leave. He looked so frightening.

"Listen here, you brat." He hissed. The scent of the green tea he had been drinking wafted over to my nose and I felt my face flushed even more. "I don't care about your human mating ritual. No one out there is good enough for you."

"Levi, you can't-"

"You are mine. You know that don't you, brat?" resting his hands on both sides of my head, I almost fainted when the blanket fell from the lack of his grasp. A squeak left me when he pressed and rubbed against me – something he often did when he was still a cat. Was he marking me with his scent? "I've had my eyes on you the moment you stepped into that germ-invested torture shop. I won't let you be a bitch and leave me."

"L-Levi!" I squealed when his hands grabbed both my thighs, spreading them open. "What are you doing?!" I screamed when he began rubbing his bare pelvis against my groin. T-this wasn't pure in the slightest. I knew cat marked their territory by rubbing themselves against things but this was- He was a human now!

He purred, "Brat, your love is reserved for me only."

* * *

After a hard moment of prying Levi off of me, I finally had him stop. Levi seemed satisfied as he sniffed me around after the marking. Then I shoved the clothes to him, giving him instructions on how to put them on and left for my room to wear off the shock. I didn't dare take a bath in fear of a repeat performance.

Glancing at the stoic cat-man beside me, I had to admit that he _did_ look good in Eren's long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants. Those were home clothes but Levi made them look like he was modelling for a famous brand. How could he be so handsome? And oblivious too as he didn't seem to notice the females ogling and giggling at him.

"Oi, brat, we're here." his voice snapped out of my thoughts. Looking up, I noticed that we're indeed in front of the Zoe pet shop. We looked at each other and I gulped, nodding. Levi shrugged, shoving the door open and let me in first before him.

Oh, so he could be a gentleman too.

When Levi stepped in, his frown turned into a deep snarl. It was clear he didn't like the place and it held bad memories for him; probably because of the smell of animals and sweat in here. He was a clean freak after all.

The one behind the counter was a part-time worker so Hanji's parents must be out of town again. "Hello. Is Hanji around?"

The girl, who was giving Levi a flirtatious look, turned to me. She seemed to analyse me for a whole minute before she was satisfied and turned her nose up snottily. "She's upstairs."

I rolled my eyes inwardly. There would always be girls like her. "Okay. Thanks."

"Hey." I heard her purr to Levi and turned to watch, a little annoyed. The girl leaned against the counter, looking at Levi from her fake lashes. Seriously, why would she wear that much make-up while working in a pet shop?

I was most proud when Levi glared at her then quickly followed me to the back then upstairs.

"I hope she knows how to turn you back." I mumbled, "Hanji knows how to create a mess without knowing how to solve it. It's her bad habit."

"Hn."

Knocking on Hanji's door, I called out, "Hanji? You in there?"

It was silent for a long moment and I knew Levi was getting really impatient. He was probably ready to break the door down. Finally, there was a response. "No one named Hanji ever lives here. Young one, you must be mistaken." A clearly fake old voice spoke.

I sighed and opened the door, "Hello, Hanji."

As usual, her room was a wrecked ship.

Hanji, who was in her lab jacket and hiding under her bed, peeked at me then at the man behind me. She jumped when Levi suddenly snarled at her. "You shitty glasses! You make me like this! Turn me back, Fuckball!"

"Levi!"

"…Levi? Levi as in your cat?" the brunette still cowering under her bed asked. A glint came into her eyes and she leapt out, pushing me to the side and examining Levi. "OH MY GOSH! YES! I DID IT!" she did an odd happy chicken dance and I was starting to get headache from her constant moving, spinning and screaming.

Levi was shaking in anger now. "I'm going to kill her."

"Don't. She's the one who _may_ be able to turn you back."

Instantly, Hanji stopped. "What? Turn you back?" she repeated to Levi's face. Levi stepped back, narrowly avoiding Hanji's flying spit. "Why would you want to be a cat again? Isn't it amazing to be human? You can live longer and talk in human languages. But how do you know our language?" she blabbered non-stop, "Can you speak cat language then? Do you understand the meows coming from downstairs? What about your diet? What-"

"Hanji! Stop interrogating him!" I cut her off. Hanji always got carried away with her experiment. "I'm still planning to sue you for doing experiment on my cat without my permission! What if it's a failure and you end up harming - or worse, killing him?!"

"C-calm down, Mar!" she held both her hands up, "The potion didn't contain anything poisonous to cats!"

"It's still dangerous! You don't have permission to do that!" crossing my arms, I gave her a scolding look. "Now I want you to apologize. To me and to Levi." With Hanji, I always felt like a mother scolding her child. Cue long sigh here…

"Sorry…" she mumbled. She looked like a dejected puppy now and Levi still didn't seem satisfied.

Before Levi could curse her to the point of causing trauma, I asked, "Have you the cure? Levi really misses his fur." He glared at me for a second before turning back to Hanji.

"Yeah! It's right here!" rummaging through the mountain of junk she called her desk, Hanji pulled out a bottle of suspicious red liquid. Both Levi and I paled at the bubbling crimson liquid which was wafting out smokes. Hanji glanced at us before she poured the liquid to a smaller cup. "Can I examine you first?"

"Hanji…"

"Fine." She pouted. Handing Levi the red liquid, he snatched it from her, still set on glaring her to death. He sniffed the liquid a few times before throwing his head back and gulping it down.

I prayed that it wouldn't harm him in anyway. After all, it was _bubbling _and _smoking_.

We waited expectantly for a five minutes. Levi's change from cat to human took about fifteen minutes. We continued to wait until it's finally past thirty minutes.

"Shitty glasses," Levi began; his voice low and in a hiss, "It's a failure, isn't it?"

Hanji scratched the back of her head. Laughing nervously, she began to scoot away from Levi and me whose auras were dark. "Well, I wasn't really sure that would work… Guess it really didn't."

"HANJI!" I screamed.

"I'm going to kill her."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Ah, Hanji... always so mischievous.

I actually enjoy writing Levi's spoiled and possessive speech very much! Not to mention that moment when he snuggled and asked for Marient's love. Expect more scenes like that coming!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me lots and lots of reviews!


	4. Cravat

Author's Note:

Greeting!

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! You guys brought a really big smile to my face! I was stuck in the middle of writing because of stress from all the schoolwork but when I read your reviews, they got me cheered up in a blink of an eye! They're my source of strength so please leave more reviews!

Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 4: Cravat

* * *

I sighed, tired and sore. Levi might be a small cat- _ahem_, man but he was stronger than a wrestler. It took a lot of me to stop him from killing Hanji. Hanji herself was laughing like a maniac as Levi chased her around her wrecked room. Oh my God, I can feel a really strong headache coming.

So for now Levi was stuck as a human until Hanji could create a cure for him. He hadn't been happy of course but relented from killing her after she promised to make a cure as soon as possible.

Now I had to wait for him as he looked through clothes in the boutique. As usual, he was picky. I had planned to buy him some cheap shirts and trousers so that I didn't have to spend that much money but he had wrinkled his nose in disgust at the touch of the cheap material. Instead, he dragged me to the suit boutique.

I'd have to empty my purse again, I just knew it. It's always like this whenever I shopped for Levi. He wanted only the best after all.

"Brat, come here!" I jumped when Levi suddenly yelled at me. Nodding apologetically to the attendant, whom I was sure hated me the moment I stepped in with Levi, I knocked on the door to his fitting room. Surprisingly he unlocked it and opened the door. I squeaked and heard the exploding of ovaries from every female in the boutique.

Levi was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black trousers which was unbuttoned and unzipped. Thank God I bought him underwear earlier. I blushed. How could a cat turned human be so exotic? Levi's body should only belong to a God.

I sweat-dropped when I noticed an unknown woman walked towards Levi's fitting room with drool running down her chin, probably to get a better look. Quickly, I stepped into the cramped room, locking the door behind me and hissing at Levi embarrassedly, "Levi, you can't open the door when you're not dressed!"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't put this crap on." he shoved the clean white button-up to me and I sighed. I knew it. He had trouble putting on shirt and sweatpants this morning. He didn't even know how to put on underwear. I blushed, remembering how I had to help him put on his underwear. It was hard doing that with closed eyes. "I order you to dress me, Brat."

"Tch, stop that way of talking, especially the cursing. I'm still your master, Levi." Was what I said, yet I helped him dress anyway. Buttoning up the shirt for him, I didn't notice how Levi watched me with interest. When I was finished with the shirt, I tucked it in his pants before, blushing, zipping and buttoning them. This was probably the most embarrassing moment in my whole life.

"Brat, here." he handed me the black suit jacket.

"You can't even put this on?"

"Shut your trap and do your work."

Sticking my tongue at him, I did as he asked. Since buttoning the suit made his perfect chest even more pronounced, I left it unbuttoned. I really didn't need women stalking him. Stepping backward, I blushed again. Levi sure looked good in that suit. Srew that. He looked downright _sexy_.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's that?"

"W-what now?"

"Where's my cravat?" he hissed. Oh, look at how impatient he was to get that piece of cloth. It must be really important. It was actually one of my belt sash but he seemed to like it as a cravat so I gave it to him.

"That isn't actually a cravat, Levi." I told him, folding Eren's clothes. He crossed his arms unhappily.

He growled, "I want my cravat." He insisted.

"That is actually my dress' sash. It's not a cravat so you can't use it anymore. You're no longer a cat after all."

Levi's eyes narrowed even more and, I swore, his cold grey eyes glinted. He looked even more unhappy when I mentioned that he couldn't use it anymore. Was that cravat really that important to him? Aw… that's kind of adorable of him to appreciate my sash so.

"But since we're here, why don't I buy you one?" I asked, smiling a little at him. Now that I thought about it, this was probably the first time I had smiled at human Levi. He was always so stress inducing and annoying but I guessed he could be sweet too. He was just like when he was still a cat. "There're a lot of choices here."

"No." his reply was instant. I raised an eyebrow. I was sure it would make him happy. After all, Levi liked cravats. I remembered passing by a boutique and saw him eyeing a particularly expensive one. I didn't buy him it that time because I was low on money but today… Hm… Perhaps he wanted that one.

"Alright, I'll get you a better one." I sighed. "I'll buy you a silk one. You better be really thankful."

"Fuck no. I don't want any silk." He scoffed. "I want my old cravat. Hand it over." He opened his palm and held it in front of me, no doubt waiting for me to magically have the cravat and give it to him.

"First, I don't have it with me. Second, I told you that's not a cravat. Third, I'll get you a new one so let's go." When he didn't budge, I rolled my eyes. He was so stubborn. Taking his bigger hand, I was surprised to find it quite soft. His paws had been really soft too. "Come on."

"No, I said I don't want a fucking silk. I want my old cravat, woman."

So now I was upgraded from a brat to a woman, huh?

How annoying could this cat-man get? From how he preferred to dress, one would think he was a gentleman. He couldn't even call his master by her name!

"And I told you that you can't wear that anymore. That's a sash for God's sake!" he was so frustrating. "Why do you want that sash so badly anyway? I told you that I'm buying you silk."

"Goddammit, you stupid woman! I don't want silk! I want your sash!" I jumped when he hissed. A soft pink tinted his cheek when he realised what he said. I blushed. Oh, so that's why he wanted that sash so badly. My God, why did Levi seem so cute suddenly?

We were both silent. I didn't really know how to response to his words and Levi was glaring holes at me. He recovered from his embarrassment quick. Now he looked as forceful as he was when he asked for his 'cravat'.

I cleared my throat after a full minute of silence, "Okay, if you want my sash that badly, I'll give it to you. Once we get back home since I don't have it with me right now." Although he still looked annoyed, a little bit of tension did leave him. "But you can't use it. As I said, it's not really a cravat. I'll still buy a new one and you're wearing it."

"Brat-" grrr… back to brat now, huh?

"What? You want a piece of me with you, right?" I blushed a little at my own words. Even Levi's cheeks were tinted pink again. "Well, when I buy this cravat, it is mine. Then I'm going to give it to you. It's the same as giving you my sash right?"

He stared at me for a long moment before he sighed. "Fine."

I beamed, "Great! Now let's get out here before the attendant call the security on us."

* * *

I watched Levi drank his tea in silence, the cravat I bought him minutes ago neatly around his neck. He was so calm and quiet. He also didn't seem to notice the women's attention on him. Well, in my case, I _really_ noticed the women's glares of hatred directed towards me. It seemed like no one would like me as long as I was with Levi. The men couldn't even approach me without being on the receiving end of Levi's glare and the women hated me for simply sitting at the same table as him.

I knew we should have our lunch at home. If only I didn't crave French food.

"So what now?" I asked. Levi opened an eye to look at me and I continued, "Do you really believe Hanji will be able to whip up that cure?"

He snorted, "Woman, your friend is dumber than dogs." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of his sworn enemies. Levi seemed to hate canines more than normal cats did. I doubt she will." He put his teacup down on the saucer. "She'll probably create a killing potion instead."

"Well, she succeeded in turning you into a human, didn't she?"

"Hmph. If I couldn't change back, I'm feeding her pesticide."

"Oh my God." I massaged my temple. Levi was such an abusive individual. "Levi, it seems like you turn even more brutal since you're human. I wonder if Hanji's potion made you evil."

He ignored me and went back to his salmon. I noticed him shooing the greens away from the salmon. He looked at them with disgust before turning his eyes to the salmon longingly. I chuckled. Levi did that when he was a cat too. I accidentally drop my broccoli in his food and he refused to eat it then.

"Hey, eat your greens. It's good for your health, you know." I stabbed a piece of tomato with my fork and held it in front of his mouth. Levi stubbornly kept his mouth shut, glaring at me. I grinned. "Come on. Tomato is not green. Don't be a baby. You're human now. Keep a balanced diet."

"I refuse. Get that shit away from me." he scowled when I pressed it against his lips. "Mffh!" he protested.

"Come on, Levi, open your mouth. Be a man and open your mouth!" Now this was great revenge! For the scare, the annoyance, the… embarrassment he caused ever since he turned human. So he didn't mean it but it was still annoying. He deserved this tomato!

"Woman, I swear, if you don't get that fucking piece- mph!"

I laughed when his face scrunched. It was clear he disliked the taste from how he glared while trying to swallow the tomato in his mouth. "Ahahaha! You h-have to- hahaha, see your face!"

He growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That. Is. Fucking. Disgusting."

Uh-oh. Okay, I didn't mean to piss him off that much. When he stood up, his palms slamming down on the table, I jumped. Quickly, I lifted my palms in a surrendering motion. I squeaked when he glared. "Eek, I'm sorry! I'm so- umph!"

My eyes widened. Levi just… Oh my God…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Spicy! It's so spicy!" I clasped my hands over my mouth, glaring at Levi with watery eyes. Levi knew I couldn't eat spicy food yet he shoved a spoonful of chilli sauce into my mouth. Damn that cat! I shouldn't have bought him that cravat and let people think of him as a freak when he wore my sash around!

Levi sniggered. His smirk was so cruel. "See how you like that, you shitty woman."

"That's just pure evil!"

"And feeding me a tomato isn't?" he argued.

"At least I'm thinking about your health! You dumb cat! Fine, I won't care anymore!" Okay so my motive was actually revenge but I wasn't lying when I said I was thinking of his health. Picking up my own tea, I stuck my nose in the air and proceeded to ignore that annoying cat-man. Levi glared.

"Like you can stay away from me."

"…" I sipped my tea. If he wanted me to speak, he'd apologize and stop speaking like a king. That ungrateful cat. His sweetness only ran about two minutes of his life. The rest, he was irritating as a gum stuck on your hair.

"Woman, you better talk to me."

…

"I'm won't apologize. Stop sulking and talk to me, Idiot."

Still no response from me. He was growing even more annoyed but I could see a flicker or fear in his eyes. Aw… was he afraid that I really wouldn't talk to him ever again? Almost pouting, which was really cute, Levi's glare increased in intensity but I continued to ignore him.

"…fine, I'm sorry." He grumbled.

I beamed, "Finally. It's nice to have you get off your high throne sometimes."

"Tch."

"Well, hurry up and finish your food then. We have more shopping to do. After all, you can't possibly sleep in a suit." While he ate, I waved my hand in the air, asking for the bill. A waiter nodded at my direction and went to get it. "I also needed to buy you soap and shampoo. You can't possibly use cat shampoo or mine. Then you need toothbrush, but I'm sure I have a new one at home. You'll also need… more underwear."

"No. It's uncomfortable." Levi hissed when I mentioned buying him more underwear. "I'm tearing it as soon as we got home."

"Wha- you can't! It's inappropriate to walk around without underwear, Levi!"

"Who cares?" he shrugged, cutting a piece of his fish, "No one can see anyway."

I blushed. Well, he _was_ correct. And there were a lot of men and women who went commando these days. But still!

"Woman, I'm finished." Levi dabbed his mouth elegantly with the napkin. "Let's get this done with as fast as possible. I want a bath."

My blush deepened. D-did that mean I have to bathe him once we got home?!

As if he could read my mind, Levi's eyes flicker over to me and he smirked, "And yes, you're bathing me, woman."

Uh-oh.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

My God, Levi you sexy beast! Though I was having a hard time, I still had a lot of fun writing this chapter!

So, tell me... how many of you get tricked there? Does any of you think that Levi actually kissed her there? Well, at first I wanted to make a kissing scene but I was afraid that it might be too fast so I rewrite it. Such a shame. I love writing fluffs. Well, I guess what's done is done!

Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me lots and lots of love!


	5. Why Do Humans

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm sorry this update come a little slower! It _is_ holiday and I did promise I'll write and update faster but I've got some problem I need to take care of. I'm glad it is done with though. Now I can write again! Ahh, I miss writing! I've been studying like crazy so this feels so refreshing!

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. In my opinion, I think it isn't too fast or too slow. It is still day one in the story but it's been five chapters! My excuse for the pace is probably because Levi is a cat here (or used to be). So anything that happen is completely spontaneous as he can't possibly know our humans ethics and norms. That smexy guy still have a lot to learn...

Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 5: Why Do Humans…

* * *

He's evil.

He's evil, I said.

Who would have thought that cat-man wasn't lying when he told me that I was to bathe him?

Damn that cat. We'd see his reaction once he had salad for dinner. I couldn't believe he talked (**coughorderedcough**) me into do something as… as… _inappropriate_ as this!

How is it inappropriate you ask? Well, if it wasn't already obvious, I'd start with the fact that levi was _naked_ in that tub. Not enough? Well then allow me to inform you that I _was_ also naked. Okay, obviously I wasn't bare to the world. I had this towel around, reaching to my knees. It was my only protection against the amused eyes of that damned pervert.

I'd drown him.

I wouldn't have been in this state if it wasn't because of his splashing. Levi kept sloshing and splashing everywhere. My clothes got wet and when I changed, he splashed water at me _again_. This happened for four times before I gave up. Now that I was dressed in only a towel, Levi finally stopped.

Seriously, I'd drown him.

"Oi, Brat, when are you going to scrub my back?" Levi hissed, sounding annoyed. Shitty cat. I had been washing his hair really thoroughly to make sure he wouldn't complain and this was what I got – another complaint. It wouldn't be long before I started to cuss like him.

But, well… I _had_ been washing his hair for almost an hour now. Anything to postpone touching his naked skin!

I mean, it's inappropriate right? What would my parents say when they found out I bathe a cat-man while dressed only in a flimsy towel?

"I swear, Brat, one more time and I'll kill you." he threatened after I rinsed his hair. I gulped. Levi turned around slightly and glared at me, his eyes speaking promises of murder and torture.

"F-fine! Stop glaring at me like that!"

"Tch. Incompetent woman. Hurry up before the water goes cold." He turned back forward and I swallowed thickly. Preparing the bath sponge, I squeezed it a few times until it foamed and bubbled.

Shakily placing a small hand on one side of his back, I began scrubbing with the bath sponge in my other hand. Levi sighed, pleased. It was cute when he suddenly turned to one side, nuzzled against my wet arm before turning again. It seemed like his cat tendencies hadn't all vanished. Levi always did that when he was still a cat too.

Levi might be small but his muscles were really refined. His back muscles twitched and tightened whenever I ran over them and somehow it looked… erm… _beautiful_? W-would that word suffice? Because I really thought that.

Since the water was up to the small of his back, I only scrubbed until the water line. But Levi didn't seem to happy. "Idiot, clean all of me." my face flamed at his words. D-did that mean I also have to wash his… his… "What perverted though are you thinking about now, shitty brat?" he smirked. Blushing, I forced his face forward.

How could he be so bold? Wasn't he shy at all? After all he was completely naked before a woman. And he even suggested in codes that I had to wash his… erm, you got the idea. Even as a cat, he scratched when I _accidentally_ touched his… mhm.

Oh my God, I couldn't even pronounce the word correctly before having a heart attack! How was I supposed to wash all of him?

"Stupid idiot," Levi's voice echoed in the steaming bathroom. Raising a hand, Levi flicked my forehead. I jumped, clutching the injured spot and glared at him. "I was joking, stupid. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to. Fucking idiot."

Er… You _were_ making me do something I didn't want to, you know?

Levi seemed to know what I was thinking before I even voiced it out. His blank face turned into a sadistic smirk. "What? Do you really want to do it that much? Then by all means, be my fucking guest."

Putting his hands on both sides of the tub, Levi started lifting himself up. Little by little… in a teasingly slow motion. I blushed. I tried to look away but my eyes seemed to be locked upon those steel abs of his and that attractive V of his hips and… OH MY GOD! HE REALLY WAS GOING TO DO IT!

And when I thought I was going to die and go to heaven, Levi fell back into the tub, splashing water everywhere. His face was scrunched in an expression of someone holding back laughter. "Y-y-your face… umph." Finally out of it, Levi threw his head back and laughed. "Y-you s-s-should've seen- ahahahahaha- your- ahaha- face!" followed by more laughter.

Gritting my teeth in irritation, I crossed my arms, pouting. Okay so I might have looked really surprised, embarrassed and stupid but that was because I thought he really was going to do it! Dumb cat! Now I'd really make him salad for dinner.

But even in my angered state, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Levi looked smiling. He looked ten times younger without those furrowed eyebrows and intimidating stare.

Oh when was a camera when I needed one?

After a moment, Levi finally calmed down a little. Clutching his stomach, he wheezed. "I haven't laughed like that since that time you wet your bed after watching a horror."

Cue another blush.

"Dummy! Don't say that out loud!"

So I wet the bed. Big deal. That movie was really scary. Even though he would never admit it, Levi was also scared. Otherwise, he wouldn't have slept with me instead of his fluffy silk bed.

"That's it, levi, you're drying yourself and putting on your clothes on your own!" I poured water over him harshly, making him jump, then threw him his towel before stomping out of the bathroom. Let's see if he would enjoy dressing alone.

All I heard as I went to change was Levi's amused chuckle still ringing in the bathroom.

* * *

Had I said he was evil?

Well, let me tell you once again…

He _was_ evil.

Apparently, all this time, Levi was hiding that fact that he KNEW how to put on clothes! He acted like he didn't know how to only to embarrass me! Look at the demon cat! He was sitting on that chair, sipping his peppermint tea, dressed in the shirt and sweatpants I prepared for him. And they weren't Eren's, mind you.

Now… had I told you that I was going to drown him?

"Woman, what's for dinner?" Levi asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. Don't ask me how that cat-turned-man knew how to read. I didn't even know how he understood human language in the first place.

"Potato salad." I answered simply.

"!"

"Tomato soup."

"…"

"Vegetables curry."

"…I want tuna."

I ignored him, still angry. I didn't understand why Levi enjoyed pulling pranks on me so much. It was even worse than when he was still a cat. He didn't use to be so mean.

…okay so he did. But somehow it felt worse now! Urgh!

I jumped in surprised when two muscular arms caged me to the kitchen counter, making me almost drop the knife I was using to dice potatoes for the curry. Whirling around with the knife still in hand, I stared wide-eyed at Levi. He gave my knife a mere glance before he took it away.

"W-what?"

"I want tuna."

I glared. Levi glared even harder.

"No tuna for you, mister." I poked his chest, wincing secretly when it hurt my poor finger. Damn him for being so strong. "Not until you decide not to tease me anymore."

His lips thinned. "Hell no."

"Then 'hell no' to your tuna too." I stuck my nose up in the air.

Tilting his head to the side, I noticed the gear in his brains turning. Hmph! I knew Levi couldn't leave his tuna. He'd choose tuna over teasing me any day.

I was finally free!

"Say," I blinked up at Levi. He seemed to be pondering something. "There's something I always want to try out."

"Huh?"

"I've seen humans do this since I was a kitten." Leaning down, bringing his face closer to mine, Levi sniffed my lips. I tensed. "They smell like that drink you like."

"Y-you mean vanilla?" I muttered nervously, hoping he'd notice my discomfort and stopping bringing his face closer to mine.

"Hm." He hummed. "Why do humans enjoy rubbing their lips together?"

Oh shit.

"Ah… well… you see… that's because, erm…" looking away from his curiously amused eyes, I searched for answers. Now what should I answer him? Why people kiss? Why? "Eh… i-it's kind of like a display of affection. L-like, uh, like how I pet you, remember? Kissing is kind of like that. So… well, yeah."

He raised a delicate eyebrow, "That's all?"

"Y-yeah."

"Tch. I thought it was something more serious."

"H-hey! Kissing is serious! It's- umph!"

My eyes widened, staring right back at Levi's calm grey eyes. He seemed to be searching my eyes for something. Levi's lips were warm and soft. He moved his lips against my unresponsive ones, trying to copy the kisses he had seen so far.

It was clumsy but it felt good.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and shyly kissed him back. This seemed to spur him on. Levi's arms circled me tightly, pressing me flat against him while I clutched the front of his shirt. It felt like Levi was devouring my mouth. Moaning, I tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss even more.

After a whole three minutes, finally we separated for air. Levi panted for air, his eyes wide and excited. "So that's why humans do that." He mumbled.

"L-Levi- mph." seeing the chance when I opened my mouth, he stuck his tongue in. To say I was shocked should've been the very least. I never knew Levi knew how to French kiss. No, this was his first time so he must only be copying the movies we watched. B-but then how could he be so good at it?

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when Levi pushed his hips against mine, coaxing my tongue into his mouth. It felt so weird. When was the last time I had been kissed this intensely before? It was far before I got Levi, that's for sure. After all, that possessive cat always made sure I wouldn't get married.

"Pwah!" I gasped when Levi suddenly broke the kiss, tongue still sticking out slightly from when it was in his mouth. A string of saliva connected out tongue but Levi broke it off by licking his lips, in quite a seductive manner, letting the saliva fell onto my chin, to which he quickly licked clean. "L-Levi!"

"Woman, you taste rrrrrreally good." He purred. No kidding, Levi's chest really was vibrating as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "Did you enjoy that?" I could feel his smirk against my flushed cheek.

"…yes."

"Would you like to do it again?"

I blushed heavily, "…yeah."

"Really?"

"Mhm…"

"Can I have tuna?"

"Of course, you can- what?" blinking, I looked up at Levi's smirk. My lips trembled. T-this cat- "  
LEVI! YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Not. I really did want to try that out." He licked his lips again, avoiding an incoming hit from me. "I enjoyed that." He whispered huskily to me ear. I shivered. "Bloody hell, woman, why is my pants tight? I didn't even wear that shit you called underwear." he asked, looking a little annoyed.

Did you hear that? That 'boom!' sound? Well, that was the sound of me exploding.

"Fuck it. I want my tuna right now." Levi gave one last lick to my cheek then a peck on my lips before he went back to the table. My eyes strayed over to his pants for a brief moment and they widened at the _huge_ tent there.

I gulped.

"Oi, Brat," Levi addressed once he was seated, his hips thankfully hidden by the table. He smirked when he saw my flustered state. "Be patient, won't you? It's only two days until mating season."

It took a while for my brain to fully filter that.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Is it too fast? Do you enjoy the 'little' fluff there? Tell me in your review!

I'll try my best to update faster next time so please give me lots of reviews! It'll drive me forward!

Thank you for reading!


	6. Pink Roses to Court You

Author's Note:

Greetings!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry, this chapter comes out late! I planned to update on Christmas along with my Hiei's story but the internet died that day! And since it is still kind of slow and in an error, I only managed to update A Key to His Heart yesterday! I'm sorry!

Thank you so, so much for your favourites, follows and reviews! I got so many reviews for last chapter! It makes me so happy! It's the best Christmas present I could've asked for! So in return, this chapter had a little limey, lemony, citrusy fan service for you all! It's a thank you for your reviews! Oh, and see how fast this update is? Give me even more reviews and I'm sure it'll be faster! Your reviews are my fuel, readers! I read your reviews whenever I grow tired and bored and they really cheer me up!

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 6: Pink Roses to Court You

* * *

Oh my God.

Oh my _God_.

What should I do?

What would someone do in this kind of situation?

Okay. Ahem! Calm down me! Now I need to clear my head and rewind what happened last night.

I remembered making tuna burgers for dinner then eating it with Levi, ignoring his teasing as best as I could then I washed the dirty dishes. After that, while Levi was watching TV, I went to take a shower. Next thing was… Oh yeah, I was typing my new book in my room while Levi lazed around on my bed, disturbing my work as he asked for attention. Then I showed Levi to the guest room before I went to bed myself.

I was sure I tucked him into the bed in the guest room.

Then why was he now sleeping in _my_ bed?

Looking over my shoulder, blushing, I looked at Levi's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and calm sleeping. There was no glare, no furrowed eyebrows and no scowl. He breathed deeply, his chest moving against my back. Levi's lips were slightly parted, silent snores slipping. He looked absolutely harmless.

No, no, no. What was I thinking? I sounded so soft. Levi acted rude because I always spoiled him senseless! This time I should reprimand him bravely! I should tell him that it was inappropriate for a man to sleep in the same bed as a woman without being involved in any romantic relationship!

Carefully turning around in his arms, I put on my best glare, which wasn't anything compared to Levi's, and cleared my throat, "L-Levi- Oomph!" Out of the blue, Levi rolled and brought me under him. I gasped. His body lied right on top of me, holding me down with the weight of his muscles, his arms on both sides of me. I shook. Levi's face was right next to mine; facing me and his lips were brushing against my cheek whenever he breathed.

Okay. Now let's say it together. One, two, three!

_Oh my God!_

"L-L-L-Levi!" I squeaked. He continued sleeping. How could he sleep through all my squirming, trembling and squeaking? Levi wasn't a deep sleeper. He woke up pretty easily; especially at the smell of his favourite seafood breakfast.

I felt a brush of something hard against my thigh. W-what was that? Levi moved again and that hard thing ground against my bare thigh. Levi gave a small deep moan, his voice a little husky from sleep, right beside my ear. I immediately knew what that hard thing was.

That's a morning wood!

If it was possible, my face turned even redder. I swore that my ears were blowing out hot smokes now. I felt like I was boiling.

"H-hey, wake up!" Shaking him, I tried my best to roll him off of me. But it was impossible. Levi was strong and his muscles were really heavy. Holy cheese, I could feel his abs against my stomach. I shouldn't have worn such flimsy camisole to sleep.

Another ground to my thigh and I shrieked. This was so embarrassing. Again I should have worn something much more conservative when I went to bed last night. Not a flimsy white camisole and black boxers that left little to the imagination. I should've remembered that I was housing a perverted cat turned human.

An amused chuckle rang through my ear and I turned my head to the side. My eyes widened, face heating up even more when my eyes met those attractive steel ones. Those orbs examined my extremely flushed face with immense amusement.

"L-Levi!" I exclaimed. "Dumb cat! You're awake all this time, aren't you?!"

His lips curved up into a smirk. Rising onto his elbows, he tilted his head to the side slightly, our faces a feather distance away. I stammered nervously. "I am." He answered.

"W-why are you h-here?!"

"It's cold." He shrugged standoffishly, as if he hadn't just sneaked into my room in the middle of the night and slipped into bed with me. "And I want to cuddle."

"But y-you can't do that!"

He scoffed. "We already did that." He retorted simply. Groaning in annoyance, Levi asked, "Brat, I think something's wrong with me. Why does my fucking dick keep getting hard?"

Oh, look! I just went 'boom!' again.

Jesus, Buddha, God, Goddess, Angels, every single holy being above… Please don't make me give him the talk! I didn't think I could survive the embarrassment!

Maybe I should ask Hanji to.

No, no! That'd come out worse! Hanji would probably stuff his innocent (I'm starting to doubt that though) mind with her kinky believes!

"Brat? Are you fucking ignoring me?" Levi's voice sounded annoyed. His voice was husky from sleep and it sounded… _really sexy_. "Oi, I asked you a question." He grumbled. I still didn't response; more like I didn't know how to response. "Bloody hell." Irritated, Levi grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand down.

Gasp! He didn't just do what I think he… he did!

I was trembling, on the brink of fainting, as Levi pressed my palm to his hard crotch. "Feel that? It's really hard." He stated and, no matter how much I didn't want to admit that, it _was really hard_. Really _big_ too. This shouldn't be normal! This wasn't even humanly!

"Let go! L-Levi!" I complained. Levi was silent for a moment before his hand on my wrist moved to cover my hand. My mouth fell open when he pressed my hand, causing my hand to press against his erection. I was so embarrassed; I could feel tears of embarrassment gathering at the corner of my eyes. My face must be radiating heat. "Levi!"

"Hn," he grunted, pressing against my hand again. "That felt good. Oi, brat, what was that?"

I sputtered, "T-that was- T-that- J-j-just let me go!"

He hummed and watched my face quietly. He removed my hand from his crotch and I sighed in relief. But that relief was cut short. As rebellious as he was, of course Levi decided to ignore my command this time. I squealed when Levi pulled his sweatpants down, showing him in his all commando glory. I shut my eyes. Oh no, my poor virgin eyes. I always wanted to keep them pure until I was married!

My hand still in his control, Levi pressed my palm against his… err, erection. I jumped, shocked. I was paralysed when he groaned into my ear, his deep husky voice making me squirm. "L-Levi, stop!" I whined but he continued what he was doing. The next thing I knew, Levi had forced my hand around him, moving my hand up and down his hardness.

Oh, the poor purity of my hand. Now it's not innocent anymore! In fact, I wasn't as innocent now!

I knew how sex was done. Of course, I did. I was twenty-three. I had sex education before; although I had my eyes shut when the teacher showed us a video of how sex was done. I couldn't bear to see a male's sexual organ. It got me so embarrassed. And when the couple started moaning in the video, I had both my hands guarding my ears from the sinful sound.

I didn't think I would even have my first kiss if I wasn't drunk in high school prom. My first kiss was Reiner Braun, FYI. It was a pure accident but because of it Reiner was always crazed about how we were fated to be together. If it wasn't for Eren, Armin and Mikasa protecting me, I would already be raped.

So I was a prude! Don't laugh!

Levi's breathing quickened against my ear, soft grunts and groans making me dizzy. My whole body was hot – especially my face and… yeah, you know. D-don't mistook me for enjoying this though! You would be aroused too if this happened to you!

"Shit," he cursed. His hand on my hand which was on his erection tightened and he picked up the pace. My hand felt so weird. I-I-I didn't know that penis felt so soft and hot. It was really hard too. A-and also very big. Something like this was supposed to fit into a woman's body?

"Levi, s-stop it already!"

"No, there's… something." He breathed. "Woman, your hand is soft."

Oh, stop all this already! My heart was ready to burst out of my ribcage anytime!

"Brat, something's- fuck." He grunted and I jumped when hot liquid squirted over my hand, some over my thin camisole and I could feel its hotness against my skin. T-this was- "Tch. What is this? It isn't pee." he let go of my hand, which I quickly retracted and cleaned with my camisole, and squinted, examining his own sperm-covered hand.

I watched bashfully as Levi sniffed his own sperm a few times. "It smells like me." he observed. Sticking out his tongue, I gawked when I noticed that he was about to lick his own sperm.

"Hey, no! Bad boy! Stop that!" I chastised.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Levi's eyes rolled over to me. Then an idea seemed to light up in his brain. Smirking, Levi pressed a finger against my lips. My eyes widened and I squeaked. "Then you taste it for me."

"No! I know what-" I didn't manage to finish my sentence because Levi already stuck half of his long index finger into my open mouth. I almost choked. His sperm covered finger was in my mouth! IT'S IN MY MOUTH! "Mngh!" I wrestled against him.

"Lick it clean, brat."

"Mfh! Hmph! Ngh!" I protested.

"I can't understand what you're saying." He voiced blankly. Pulling his hand out of my mouth, he asked, genuinely curious, "How does that taste? What's it?"

"LEVI!"

* * *

"Hanji, you've got to help me! Please!" I begged, clinging to that crazy scientist of a friend's sleeve. Hanji tugged on her arm but I pulled her to me again. "You caused this! So you ought to help me! Please, Hanji! I need a potion that can redeem Levi's libido!"

"Ah, Marient." Hanji hesitantly stepped away from my panicked state. "I'm afraid I can't make such potion."

"But why?! You're able to make a potion that can turn animals into humans! Surely making the one I ask for isn't that hard!"

"Hey, that's different! I am sincerely interested in making that transformation potion, you see! I spent days and nights researching and collecting the ingredients! I even spend my saving to buy a new cauldron! See!" she motioned to the cauldron at the corner of her room, grinning excitedly. Witch!

"Does that mean you can't make a potion to lower libido because you aren't interested?"

"Bingo!" She stuck her tongue out, winking, trying to be cute. "I can make a killer aphrodisiac though!"

Gritting my teeth and ignoring her last sentence, I glared at her. "Then what am I supposed to do?! What Levi did this morning… I-it was-" I turned red just remembering it. After he forced me to j-jerk him off then tasted his sperm, I had kicked him away, brushed my teeth then scolded him. "I know I should've emasculated him! That way I wouldn't have to give him the talk! Argh! But all of this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place!"

Hanji's eyebrows raised, her eyes widened, interested. "You gave him sex talk?!" her shrill voice shrieked.

"I-I had too! Or he won't understand what he did this morning wrong!"

Jesus, Buddha, God, Goddess, Angels, every single holy being above… I begged for you to not make me endure the embarrassment of giving Levi the talk. Why did you make me do it anyway?

"Ooh! I wish I were there to watch! That would've been so much fun!" I glared at her. She was having too much fun when this was all her fault in the beginning! She should panic since I would sue her soon for doing illegal research to my Levi without permission! "What's his reaction like?!"

I sighed, "He only looked at me blankly and grunted. I don't think he cares. Oh God… Please have mercy…" I shivered at the thought of what would happen once his mating season started. I would probably be raped!

Hanji laughed out loud, rolling on her bed. "As expected of Levi! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up, you crazy witch! This is all your fault!"

I waited until Hanji's crazed laugh, which I had no doubt echoed throughout the whole house and probably scared the worker and animals downstairs, stopped. Wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes, Hanji, still giggling madly, asked, "Then what would you do? His mating season is the day after tomorrow!"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I have a suggestion…" I looked up at her through my lashes. Hanji's suggestion was always absurd but since I was so desperate this time, I'd listen to her. "Why don't you buy him a sex doll or something? Or you can teach him how to mastur- Eek! Hey, don't throw a knife at me!"

I sighed. Hanji was as useless as usual.

* * *

"I'm home." I called out hesitantly. Removing my shoes and replacing them with the home slippers, I walked into the living room. I was surprised that Levi was not there. "Levi? Where are you?"

When I got no response, I walked out of the living room and stood under the stairs. "Levi, are you upstairs?!" I asked loudly. Still no response. Odd, usually he would already be waiting at the door for me. "LEVI! LE-"

"I'm here so shut your trap." A familiar voice hissed.

Turning around, I was met with Levi standing there with his arms behind his back. He wore a crisp white button-up with his trademark cravat around his neck. His shirt was neatly tucked into his brown pants. As expected of Levi to look so neat and clean.

"Where were you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side to look at what he was hiding behind him. Levi glared and swivelled to the side slightly to hide whatever it was he was hiding. "What's that behind your back?"

A soft pink tint appeared on his cheeks and he fidgeted. Wow, this was so out of character of him.

Pulling out two blossoming pink roses, he shoved them to my face. "For you." he muttered, his eyes not meeting mine.

I gasped. "Levi, thank you!" I beamed, taking the flowers from him. How cute. This was the first time I ever got a present from Levi so this made me feel really happy and appreciated. But I wonder… what's the occasion? Why would he give me flowers suddenly? "Levi, why are you giving me flowers?"

Cheeks still pink, Levi turned his back to me. "I-I'm sorry for this morning. I made you uncomfortable."

I gawked. Levi was apologising! Without my asking him to! "O-oh. Thanks." He nodded. Watching him nervously fidget, I couldn't help but smile. Levi was so cute. "Thank you, Levi."

"Tch. Stop thanking me, fucktard." He blushed lightly, "I just did what you said."

I blinked at him, "What I said?"

Turning his body back to me, Levi nodded. "You said we can't have sex unless we're lovers." He repeated my words and I blushed. That was what I while giving him the talk. "So I'm courting you."

"Huh?" I smartly replied. A few minutes later, I finally got the meaning of his words. "HUH?!"

Crossing his arms, Levi smirked confidently, "Yes, stupid brat, I'm courting you." Now he was back to the confident, teaser of a cat-man Levi that I knew. "So hurry up and fall in love with me already so I can fuck you."

"LEVI, YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"Where did you get these flowers anyway?" I asked, still blushing, putting the roses into a small glass filled with water. It made a cute decoration.

"Your garden."

"…"

Walking over to the living room, I looked out the glass doors and I nearly lost my consciousness.

"LEVI, YOU RUINED MY GARDEN!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Soooooo, how was it? How was that sexy little scene above? I hope you enjoyed that, you cuties!

Anyway, AHHHH, Levi courting! That's so cute! I wonder what kind of things he'll do to get Marient's heart! If you're wondering too, stay tuned for the next chapter of Not Just Any Cat!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me lots of reviews~


	7. Levi's Jelly!

Author's Note:

Greetings!

HAPPY belated NEW YEAR!

Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows! You guys really flatter me! And I'm sorry this chapter comes out so slow. I originally had this done before new year but my family spontaneously decided on going somewhere for new year and my Mum forbid me to bring my laptop. It's going to keep me away from socialising with my family, she said. We got back the day before school and the first of school is always the busiest for a senior like me. I was pretty wiped out this week and this is my first chance to touch my laptop since new year.

Ahhh, I missed you guys so much! Thank you for the reviews once again! You guys just know how to make me feel appreciated! I love you!

BTW, this chapter has the appearance of a canon character from the anime. Guess who!

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 7: Levi's Jelly!

* * *

Guess what?

_Guess what?_

I spent almost over single second these past few days, coming up with several plans on how to avoid being raped once Levi's mating season started. I couldn't even concentrate on finishing my newest book because I was far too busy thinking about my fate.

Now guess what?

Apparently, THERE WAS NO MATING SEASON IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Mating season occurred only to animals. But Levi was a human now. He might still have some of his animal instinct but he was _human_ now. Humans didn't experience mating season.

And guess what?!

Levi knew that! He told me the morning of his supposed mating season, when I was all tense and nervous and trying my best not to look at him, he told me that it was a joke and he knew from the start that he wouldn't go into heat.

Damn that cat! Damn him, I said!

So now it's been a whole week since that fudging day. Levi's teasing never lessened. Wasn't him even guilty after fooling me like that? He got me panicking and losing my precious, precious sleep over nothing!

He even got me all flustered by saying that he wanted to court me! Goddamn him and his lies!

Grrrrr! I didn't remember raising this pet of mine to be such a liar!

"Brat, the tea tastes like shit."

There he went again, complaining. Couldn't he see that I was really angry at him that I made that tea bad on purpose?! I'd get him to make his own tea and let's see how he liked it!

"Brat, I'm talking to you." he hissed. I continued to ignore him which I knew was getting on his nerves. Levi was always such an attention-seeker around me and depriving him of it was pure torture for him. Hah! Eat that! "What? Are you still angry?"

Gods, did he even need to ask?! Did he think I burnt his dinner, made him veggies omelette for breakfast every single day this week and made his tea bad for no reason?!

Levi didn't know how much I spent on this rampage of revenge! I meant, I made him burnt tuna last night and tuna was not cheap!

"I want a new tea. Make it better this time." he commanded, standing up and coming over to me with his cup of tea in hand. My eyebrow twitched. Let's see if he'd like it if I made him tea with piping hot water.

Glaring at him, I snatched away his cup, pouring the tea in it to the sink. Levi leaned his side against the sink, watching me going over to the kettle, pouring the tea inside out then filling it with new water and boiling it. I'd make sure it's extra hot so Levi's throat and tongue burnt.

Hmph! I wasn't too harsh on him! He deserved it!

"Oi, brat, stop ignoring me."

Yeah, let's see… how about no?

"You're getting on my nerves."

Like you're getting on mine?

"Stop fucking ignoring me, dammit!"

Then maybe you should think twice before fooling someone! And, and teasing me mercilessly, criticising my cleaning skills and giving me false hope!

Oh crap.

Eek! Wait! Don't misunderstand! By giving me false hope, it wasn't like I was in love with Levi or anything! He was just my pet and he was also a cat turned human!

I-it's just… when Levi told me he was going to court me, I had thought that… I could finally find love. Not like I didn't love Levi. He was my beloved irreplaceable pet, you know. But he always drove the men interested in me away. I was twenty-three already and I only dated once. I want to be like Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Annie or Sasha who were all in love, loved and happy.

Of course, I was embarrassed and a little freaked out at his sudden announcement but I was a little flattered. I was happy when I deduced that my lonely single days would finally end. It's not like I wanted to marry and settle down so fast but, at the very least, I wanted someone who loved me and would assure and show me that I was beautiful.

Levi loved me (As an owner) but he never really helped me with my confidence. Every time I put on make-up or pretty clothes, he'd, still as a cat, give me a disgusted look and he'd always paw at me, telling me to remove them. Why else would he do that if it wasn't because I looked ugly?

…

…

Argh! Alright, I'd stop being so negative and glum! It's not like me! Let's think about happy stuff instead!

Puppies, kitties, rainbows, books, a pin of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, waffles, maple syrup… Cat-Levi, cutely patting my knee with his paw to ask for attention…

Urgh!

Luckily, I didn't have to dwell on overthinking anymore when I heard the water boiling. Wiping my wet hands from washing the dishes with my clean green apron, I went over to the stove, turning the flame off.

When I opened the lid slightly, hot air wafted over to my face. Great. No doubt this water was really hot. It'd make Levi cry – having sensitive tongue and all.

But now that I had to act on it, I felt a little guilty. I was, after all, against animal abuse. I meant… I didn't like hurting Levi since he could also be very sweet and- AHHH! Why was I so full of contradictions today?! This was so annoying! I sounded like mental patient!

_Ding-Dong! _

Hm?

_Ding-Dong!_

Now, who would come visit me on Wednesday afternoon? Aren't people supposed to be working at this hour?

Putting down the kettle on the kitchen counter, I quickly went over to the front door, hearing Levi following me. Huh. He's becoming a stalker now that I was ignoring him?

_Ding-Dong!_

"Yes, I'm coming!" I yelled, putting on my sandals.

"That just came out wrong, didn't it?" Levi mumbled behind me. I turned around and glared at him. This pervert! I had to blame Hanji for making him watch porn with her when I left him with her three days ago. I wouldn't have left him there if he wasn't annoying me and I had to finish my book.

I opened the door, putting on a polite smile, "Hel- Erwin?"

* * *

"Marient, this part…" Erwin strong voice rang through the silent house. Turning to the blonde beside me, I stopped typing for a moment and leaned over to him to see the papers he held. He pointed to a part of my story. "It will be better if you can give a more detailed expression for what she was feeling."

"Oh?" I read the passage. "I see. Okay. If Erwin says so, then I'll redo it." I smiled gratefully at the blonde. Erwin, my editor, was the best editor in the whole world. Without him, my books wouldn't have been best sellers. "Just circle it with the red marker."

"Tch."

Hearing the annoyed sound, I peeked up at the cat-man sitting across from Erwin and I. Levi was angrily watching us work, tapping a finger against my coffee table, a scowl planted firmly on his rather youthful face.

He was _jealous_.

No doubt about it.

Levi never liked someone else stealing my attention; especially Erwin. Even as a cat, Levi showed great dislike for the blonde man. I didn't know why but maybe because whenever he came over for work, I'd always ignore Levi. I couldn't have him disturbing my work though. Erwin was a busy man and it's always great when he came to check on me and help.

Besides, I was still angry at him remember?

Erwin and I worked for hours. I didn't even notice when Levi left the living room, too immersed in typing and listening to Erwin's correction about several parts of the story. As always, Erwin did a very good job. I was so glad he was my editor.

"Erwin, would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked after we both put away our stuff. Erwin zipped his briefcase closed. "I'm making tuna-stuffed cabbage tonight. Do you like tunas?"

He smiled, "I do. I'll stay for dinner. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll get right to cooking now. Entertain yourself when I'm gone."

I left Erwin in the living room and went to the kitchen. I rose an eyebrow. I thought he'd be in the kitchen, waiting for me.

Well, whatever. He'd come down when he smelled food. He'd come even faster when he smelled unburnt tuna.

Since Erwin was here, I couldn't possibly make Levi burnt dinner now, could I?

It'd be an unsightly sight and Erwin would think I was childish or something.

It didn't take long for dinner to be ready. Plating the tuna-stuffed cabbage, I put it in the middle of the dining table. I even made miso soup and pork cutlets to go along with food. Taking out three bowls for rice and six chopsticks, I arranged them.

It's a little weird. Levi would usually be down by now.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out. I expected Levi to come in and asked what dinner would be but he didn't. In his place was Erwin. The blonde looked at the food on the table and smiled at me.

"You're an amazing cook, Marient. Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's fine, Erwin." I waved his thank-you off. Erwin was always so formal. "I'm going upstairs to call for Levi. Why don't you eat first?"

"No, I'll wait." He sat down on one of the seats. He looked at me for a brief moment before he opened his mouth again and asked, "Marient, what is your relationship with Levi?"

"Relationship?" I blinked several times. Oh no, was he suspecting something? Maybe he knew Levi was actually Levi – my pet cat? "U-uh… he's- err…"

"Is he your lover?" asked Erwin bluntly and "I mean… Levi was named after him right?" followed his first question.

I gawked, blushing. How did Erwin come up to that idea?! "N-no! Levi's just- he's just a friend! Something comes up so he has no choice but to stay here!" I stammered, hoping he didn't see right through me.

"Oh." He voiced. Was it just me or did he look a little relieved? "That's good."

That's good?

"W-well, I'll go call for Levi!"

* * *

"Levi?" I called, knocking at his door. I'd been knocking it several times now but he never gave a response. What? Was it his turn to ignore me now? "Levi? Dinner's ready." Looking around, I leaned closer and whispered, "And it's not burnt this time. Come down and eat."

Silence.

Looking suspiciously at the door, I pondered the possibility of Levi not inside. But he couldn't possibly leave the house. Levi didn't know the town very well. The only place he could go without getting lost was probably Hanji's family pet shop. But I doubt he'd go there by his own accord.

Levi was too smart to even decide on leaving and getting lost. So he must be inside.

Knocking again, I huffed, "Levi! Don't you want tuna?"

Ignored again.

My eyebrow was twitching. Annoyed, I put my hand on the knob, twisting it and swung the door open. "Levi!"

I was right. He was here.

Levi was sitting on his bed, toying with one of his cat toys. It was his favourite titan doll. It wasn't exactly a cat toy. It was the titan doll given out by Eren, Mikasa and Armin's café – the Titans Café. Levi liked to chew and paw on it so much that I gave it to him.

Okay, so he wasn't exactly toying with the doll right now.

He was squeezing the life out of it; eyes glaring and lips pulled back into a dangerous snarl.

When I came in, he turned his head sharply at me. His eyes narrowed and he scoffed, turning around so his back was to me. He threw the doll away, picking up another toy – a Fish on a Stick. He began swinging it around hard until the string finally snapped and the plush fish crashed into the wall.

"Tch."

I approached him carefully, "Levi?"

"Go to hell and leave me alone, brat."

Ouch, that was harsh. Even for Levi. Levi never told me to leave him alone or made the indication to no matter how moody I was.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" I sat down on the bed, placing my hand on his back gently. I really didn't want rile him up even further. Levi could be really scary when provoked. "Is it because I ignored you?"

"Hn."

I'd take that as a 'yes'.

"Fine, I'll stop. I forgive you." I sighed. Yeah right. "Now, let's go down and eat. Erwin's waiti- Oomph!" he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down on the bed, climbing on top. I blushed, mouth agape. I _really_ didn't expect this.

"Go on." he hissed. "Say his name again, brat, and we'll see how you like once I fucking cut off your tongue."

"What are you-"

"Am I not enough? What does he freaking have that I don't? Height? Shitty blonde hair?" he ranted, shaking my shoulders. I winced whenever my head hit the pillow. Even the fluffy pillow couldn't save me from his crazy shaking. "You always pay attention to him instead when he comes over. Why is that? Do you fucking love that scum?"

"Ow, Levi, stop." I whined. He stopped shaking me. Instead, Levi's hands clenched around the sheets, his face going to my shoulder and he buried his face in my neck. I blushed. "Levi!"

"I told you I'm courting you. I want you to be my mate. I've had my eyes on you ever since that day you passed by Hanji's shitty place. Why don't you want me? Am I too much of an arse? Am I not enough against that douche downstairs?"

Wow… this must be the longest he had ever spoken.

Hey, I wasn't supposed to focus on that! I had to say something! But I was too flustered to! Levi's heartfelt speech touched me. I never knew he was so insecure about himself against Erwin.

My God, I didn't even like Erwin like that. He's a great friend and all but I never saw him as more than a co-worker and a trusty friend. I was sure Erwin saw me the same. We've been friends since high school after all.

"Hey, calm down." I whispered, petting his head, after taking so long to look for a response. Levi trembled when I touched him, his fists tightening. "Err… And don't mock your height. I'm shorter than you so it's kind of offending."

He snuggled deeper into my neck. I shivered when his dry lips brushed against my skin.

"A-and, I don't love Erwin like that. He's my friend and my editor. Where did you get that assumption?"

"Don't fuck with me. You ignore me when he's around."

I sighed again. Petting Levi always made me sleepy. "That's because Erwin's a busy man. It's really rare for him to be able to come and check on me before the book is finished. I usually have to ask him advice from a call. I don't want to take up his time for nothing."

"He likes you." Levi mumbled.

"Yes. As a friend." I clarified once again. Geez, how many times did I have to say it to get it through his thick skull that Erwin and my relationship was purely platonic?

"…"

"Levi?"

Slowly, Levi rose on his arms again. Looking at me seriously, he possessively announced, "You are mine. I'm not going to let you go to anyone else." He hissed threateningly. Was this his animal instinct taking over? He must be so afraid that his owner wouldn't love him anymore. He's such a spoiled cat.

It's hard to stay mad at him when he was like this. I guess I really had to forgive him now.

Feeling something wet on my lips, I snapped out of my thoughts (I just realised that I got lost in thoughts really often) to find Levi licking my lips. "W-w-w-w-wha-" He cut me off, pushing his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned in surprise.

He sighed into my mouth, swirling his wet appendage against my own before pushing his tongue against the roof of my mouth to make me open my mouth wider. Running the tip of his tongue over the upper row of my pearly white teeth, Levi grunted. I shivered as his hand slipped into my shirt, rubbing my side then to my back.

"L-Levi-" I gasped. He smirked at my expression – eyes half-lidded and face redder than a ripe tomato. "Stop it…"

"Hell no." he dove in for another kiss.

"Oh."

Levi tensed right before our lips touched. His eyes narrowed towards the door and I dazedly followed his line of view. My eyes widened.

Erwin! I forgot he was still here!

Pushing Levi away, I sat up. "Sorry, Erwin! I forgot! You must have been waiting long! Sorry!" I apologised. Levi snarled at him, leaning down so that he was shielding me from the blonde's line of view. "Wait, Levi!"

Erwin cleared his throat, looking away from Levi to me, who was peeking over Levi's shoulder. "It's okay, Marient. I just remembered I have some paperwork to do so I need to leave. I'll come by again when you are finished with your book."

"Eh? But what about dinner?"

"Don't worry about that." He flashed me a kind smile but it looked a little strained. "I'll see myself out. See you later."

"Oh. O-okay. Bye Erwin."

And with that, Erwin left.

"What's wrong with him? He looked stressed. Maybe his work is piling on him." I wondered aloud. Levi turned to me, incredulous.

"You mean… you don't realize?"

"Realize what, Levi?"

He stared for a moment before he smirked. "Nothing." Pecking my lips again, he pushed me down on the bed again, "Now where were we?"

"LEVI, DINNER!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Ahhh, jelly Levi's so cute! I enjoyed writing this chapter! I originally had several ideas like Marient helping around the Titans Cafe and bringing Levi with her or Levi demanding they go on a date after reading one of Marient's book but I decided on a jealous Levi in the end! I hope this chapter's to your liking!

And I have nothing against Erwin. I like him. He's a really strong and trustworthy character. But he has no chance with Marient because she's Levi's. And there won't be any love triangle here too (Unless I suddenly see a very great opening and if it can better this story). When I created an OC, it's for that character only. I'm strictly against cheating, several lovers or the likes.

Although if you ask me if I'd rather have Hitachiin Hikaru or Kaoru, I'd selfishly say both. They're an exception, okay! They're a package!

Ahem! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading and please leave me lots of reviews! Love you all!


	8. Titans Café

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Really, you guys flattered me so much!

A reply to** xmoonlightxblossomx**'s review that EVERYONE HAS TO READ! : **"Thank you for your review! ****No, Levi isn't a part cat. He's fully human after he was given Hanji's concoction. He still has some of his cat's instincts like purring when petted, liking fishes, is active at night and sleepy in daylight and stuff. But he's 100% human so he doesn't experience feline's mating season. But your review has given me an amazing amount of inspiration. Now, I'd like to ask you and everyone else...**

**which idea would you prefer?**

**1) Marient turning into a cat**

**or**

**2) Levi turning into part-cat.**

**Which is it?**

**Please inform me of this in your review! I'll see which people is more interested in and use that instead. I hope for your cooperation!"**

Another thing, people! I've started a story in Wattpad after being low-profile and reading only for so long. It's a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction and a Various x Reader one. So basically it's a reader insert. If you're a fan of KnB, please check it out! And if you own an account, please follow! Vote, comments and requests are always welcomed! Please do, it'll mean so much to me! You can find me under the name **LadyBelle104** and the fanfiction is entitled **Kuroko no Basuke (Various x Reader)**.

Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 8: Titans Café

* * *

"_Hello, Marient?"_

"Mikasa?" I mumbled, still half asleep. It was Saturday and after a night of work, I really wanted to sleep until late in the afternoon. "…Do you need something?"

"_Are you free for the day? The café is hectic. We need extra help."_ she asked, to the point as usual. I was actually too lazy to go out today but I guessed I couldn't be helped.

A shuffle came from behind me and the arm around me tightened. I blushed at the hot breath at the back of my neck. "Brat, go back to sleep." a husky sleep-ridden voice ordered.

It's been a whole month since Levi turned to a human. We're actually getting used to it. We did confront Hanji once in a while but that witch always made up some stupid excuse. Was it so hard to concoct a potion you had made before?

For the past month, Levi had been sleeping with me every night. It started with him sneaking in as usual and me scolding him in the morning. But him being so stubborn, he kept doing that until I grew tired of scolding him. In the end, he moved all his things into my room and slept with me every night.

I spoiled him too much, yes, I knew. _Sigh_.

"_Marient?"_ Mikasa's voice came out shocked from the other line. _"Who was that?"_

Instantly, I woke up. Uh-oh. What should I say? Eren and Armin might be protective but Mikasa was on another level completely. She'd go as far as murder and massacre should she find out I was in bed with Levi.

We didn't do anything though! I swore! It's only little kisses here and there and maybe Levi harassed me before going to sleep at night or teased me with his male attributes. But I was still an innocent virgin!

…okay… maybe not as innocent as I used to be but still…

"H-huh?" I quickly thought up of an excuse. "I-it's the TV! I forgot to switch it off last night!"

She hummed. "Really?" God, she sounded so sceptical. This could end in a professional assassination performed by the deadly Asian. "Then what channel is that? Tell me."

Dan-dan-dan-dan! Please read that as if you're singing that BGM used for gripping situations.

Levi moved and I knew he was about to say something. Quickly, I turned to him, clamping my hand over his mouth. He opened his eyes. "I-I got to get ready! Don't want to make you guys wait! Bye, Mikasa!"

"_Wait, Ma-" Click._ I plopped down, tired. It was barely nine too.

"Who was that, brat?" Levi grumbled. He pushed the hand on his mouth away.

"Oh, that's Mikasa. She, along with Eren and Armin, need help with the café today."

"Tch," taking advantage of my front facing him, he buried his face into my chest, snuggling. I blushed but let him be. "Disturbing my sleep. Let those brats wallow. Go back to sleep."

"I can't do that." I giggled when his fingers brushed against my sides. Dumb cat! He knew I was ticklish! "Let's get up. I need to get ready."

"No." he protested stubbornly. I sighed. I knew I should've stopped spoiling him. Look at him now, acting like a big baby. I struggled under him, trying to slip out of his hold. "Tch, brat. Stop moving. My dick's hard, bitch."

I stopped instantly, face ablaze.

He smirked. "The same trick works every time, eh?" he chuckled. Rising to his elbows, Levi thrust his pelvis against mine and I squeaked. "I didn't lie though."

"Levi, dumb cat! Get off! I have to get ready!"

He licked the side of my lips then went to pamper my neck with little kisses and bites. "Hmph."

"H-hey! Don't bite so hard! I don't want the same incident to happen again, okay?!" I scolded.

That other time, Levi bit me so hard he gave me bitemarks. I didn't notice, of course, and left the house for grocery shopping, accompanied by said demon cat. I was wondering why people were staring at me all the while. Levi was just smirking as he followed me around.

It wasn't until later when I took a bath that I realised.

Guess who received a lecture then?

Him?

No, it was me! ME! As if I had done anything wrong!

At first, I was scolding Levi for what he did but he turned the table and yelled at me for being so ignorant and not realising the marks in the first place. Then he got pissed by how I was scolding him for marking me – his 'property'. I couldn't even fight back because the next thing I knew, Levi was already starting a make-out war between us.

"That Jaeger brat and his girlish friend are going to be there, isn't he?"

You blinked. "U-uh-huh. Of course."

"Hn." He grunted. "After Caterpillar Eyebrows now it's the Titan Boy and Girlish Blondie. Tch."

"Levi, don't be rude!"

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Welcome to the Titans Café!" I smiled brightly at the pair of customers who stepped into the café. "Let me get you to your seat!" I steered them to an empty table. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Levi, glaring at some female customers.

I really wanted to face-palm.

After getting them seated and handing them each a menu, I went over to Levi. One of the girls was already crying. "Excuse me, would you mind if I take over?"

Levi turned his glare to me. I ignored him and smiled at the girls. Looking at the sprawled textbooks on the table and their rather young appearance, they must still be in junior high. _'Levi, you bully.'_

"Hn." Levi grunted. He tried to leave but I stopped him.

"Watch and learn, Levi." I whispered. Turning back to the group of girls, I plastered the grin back on my face. "May I take your orders?"

"I-I'd like a slice of blueberry cheesecake please!"

I jolted down their orders then repeated it. "Alright. Please wait a moment as we prepare your order."

Linking an arm with Levi, I gave the order to Armin, who nervously avoided Levi's irritated glare and prepared the order. Eren, who was fetching an order, quickly ran away. I sighed. I really hoped Levi could learn to be more friendly and social.

"Mikasa, can Levi and I take a ten minutes break?" I asked the Asian woman who was taking a breather in the back room. She glared at Levi then nodded. After she left, I removed the light brown jacket and hang it up.

The Titans Café uniform was military-based. A white button-up, short light brown jacket with the 'Wings of Freedom' logo on the back, a dark brown sash covering the hips, tight white pants and dark brown knee-length boots. But for girls the uniforms were differed. Instead of wearing pants, Mikasa and I wore white skirts. Mikasa's was a tight skirt while mine was a pleated one.

Levi straightened his cravat, grumbling. I should've known he didn't suit being a waiter. If only he wasn't so forceful on coming with me today.

"We have to get rid of that furrowed eyebrows of yours. And that scowl. And that glare along with all the curses." I listed. "You have to smile to make them comfortable. It's the point of a café."

"You're oddly good at this, brat."

"Well, I've helped around here a lot of times. I'm used to it."

"This place is fucked up." he hissed. "It's like Shitty Glasses' torture house."

"Hey, it's not!" I defended. He didn't seem happy that I disagree with him. "Okay, listen to my instructions now. First, you have to talk politely. Next, ask for their order then tell them to wait. After that, you only have to deliver the orders. Not hard, right?

"It won't be hard if those bloody humans know how to keep their fucking mouth shut." He hissed. "Those bitches were bitching so much my ears rang. So I hissed at them and they cried." Crossing his arms, Levi stuck his nose up in a stuck-up way. "Tch. Weaklings."

I could so feel a headache coming.

In the end, Levi was kept behind the counter.

* * *

Since it was almost closing time, the café was empty. When the bell signing the door opening chimed, I turned around with my brightest smile. "Welcome to Titans café- Sasha! Christa! Ymir!" I exclaimed. The three girls waved and smiled at me. "It's been a long time!"

"Marient!" Sasha squealed, hugging me. "I miss your cooking!"

"Of course that's what you miss about me, Sasha!" I giggled. I heard approaching footsteps and looked around to see Levi stomping towards us, giving out dark aura.

"Get off, you fucked up brat." He growled, separating Sasha from you and pushing you behind him. Sasha's eyes watered at Levi's menacing glare.

"What's this?" Ymir drawled; arms crossed. She looked down at Levi. "Whose hamster is this?"

I could hear the loud crack of Levi's daily patience meter. Uh-oh.

But before a fight could break out between the two, an angel stepped forward. "Now, now Ymir. That's not nice, is it?" she stepped between the two, not actually helping in dispersing the glare with her stature. Christa was actually shorter than Levi and I. "I'm sorry, mister. Ymir doesn't mean anything harmful, I can assure you."

Ymir's glare evaporated and she engulfed Christa in her arms. "That's my angelic Christa! Let's get out of here and elope!"

"Mikasaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasha ran past us towards the emotionless woman. Mikasa planted her palm on Sasha's face before the brunette could hug her. She whined, "Mikasaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What're you all doing here?" she coldly asked. "Tsk." She pushed Sasha away and fixed the red scarf around her neck before it could slip off.

"The three of us finished work early so we decided to pay a visit." Chirsta answered, smiling.

She was an owner of a catering business and was highly successful with Ymir as her right hand. Sasha used to own a restaurant but it went bankrupt because she kept eating the food herself, causing her to get great loss each month. So angelic Christa let the brunette worked under her as chef.

"We'd like to congratulate Eren and Mikasa for finally getting engaged!" Sasha chirped. "When's the wedding? The food's going to be awesome, right?!"

Ymir led Christa further into the café. "We bring our brochure for you to take a look." She teased.

Oh yeah, Eren and Mikara _were_ getting married. Remember that time Eren came to deliver clothes for me? That time, Eren actually wanted to tell me about it but because of Levi, he didn't. Later, Mikasa called me to tell me herself.

"Mikasa, I'm going to be the bridesmaid right?" Sasha begged hopefully.

"No. It's Marient." She answered.

I peeked out from Levi's shoulder. "Me?"

I instantly regretted speaking because now they had their attentions focused on me – _us_. Since Levi was standing in front of me, of course they had to see him.

"Mar, who's this?" Ymir asked, still annoyed. "Your boy-toy?"

"N-no!" I blushed. Levi hissed at the freckled woman. "This is my friend, Levi."

"And her new roommate." Eren added. I knew he didn't mean anything bad but at the sudden dark look Mikasa had and Ymir's rising eyebrows, I wanted to strangle him. He's going to be the cause of war without realising it!

"Roommate?" Christa gasped. "A-are you two-"

"-going out?!" Sasha continued.

I blushed and stammered, "N-N-N-NO! N-not like that!" I waved my hands furiously. Having someone mistook us as lovers made me embarrassed. We might kiss and stuff but we weren't lovers. Levi used to be a cat so he didn't understand human's custom. He refused to learn too.

Touching and purring were his way of showing affection.

"Tch." I tensed when Levi grabbed my hand, pulling me to his front and plastering me against him. "Yes, we _are_ going out."

"Eh?"

"EH?!" everyone in the room echoed.

"L-Levi!"

He dragged you to the back room, ignoring the bombarded questions from Sasha, Ymir's guffaw or Mikasa's death threats. He gathered our clothes then left via the back door, still dragging me behind him.

"Levi, wait!"

"Shut up, you stupid brat." He hissed. Oh no, what made him angry this time?

When we reached home, he unlocked the door and we got in. I hadn't even finished removing the boots when Levi threw the bags of clothes away and picked me up. "L-Levi!" he pulled my boots off then kicked his off. He proceeded to go to our room.

Wait, since when did I start calling it our room?

No time to think for that! I had to somehow calm Levi down!

He threw me down onto my bouncy bed. I gasped. After removing his jacket, he climbed on top of me, a hand busying itself by removing his cravat. I shivered at the heated look Levi sent me.

"W-what's wrong with you, Levi?"

"'We're not lovers', you said." He began, "Then how do you explain the kisses and touches, fucking idiot?"

"H-huh?"

"I thought I'm done with the courting when you let me in your bed. It seems like I'm mistaken."

"Levi?"

"Tch. Brat, I've been waiting too long for you. But no matter what I do, you're too much of a fool to notice." He ignored my wounded 'Hey!', "I have no other choice but to do this." Letting the cravat curled neatly on the dresser, he began unbuttoning his shirt. "I wanted to wait until we're mates but you leave me no choice. I have to make you understand my feelings."

"L-Levi!" I protested after I got what he was hinting at. "I don't want to!"

"I don't care. No matter what you say, I know your pleasure points. It's not going to be hard to make you feel good." He smirked against my burning cheek.

"This is rape!"

"It isn't rape if you enjoy it, idiot." He forcefully peeled my jacket off then unbuttoned my shirt. "You'll be screaming my name even before we get to it."

"LEVI!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

There you go! Can you guess what I'm going to serve on a silver platter after this? Juicy lemons, dear readers!

But of course, nothing comes free nowadays, right? If you'd like the lemon chapter, I'd like to ask for _**12 reviews **_in exchange, please! I know you can do it! I'm not going to start typing until I get 12, people! And if I get more than _**15 reviews**_ then I'll make 1 full chapter (In other words, all of chapter 9) lemon only. Can you guess how juicy it's going to be? How many rounds do you think Marient can take? How creative _is_ Levi exactly?

If I got more than 15, people, I'd unravel it all to you!

I hope I'm not asking for too much. I know you're all dedicated readers but sometimes I just want you to prove it, you see! It's like love. Saying it always isn't needed as long as we get to hear it once in a while, right? Just to know. Besides, hearing it makes us feel good!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget about checking out my Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction in Wattpad!


	9. Lemon Soufflé

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! OMG, I got so many reviews for this chapter! I'm so happy! I asked for either 12 or more than 15 and I got 26 reviews instead! You guys are awesome! AMAHZING! I love you guys! Because of how dedicated you are and how you look forward to this chapter, I can't help but type this up quickly even though I have to lose my beauty sleep. Now that I think about it... I think I haven't finished my accounting homework. Oh no...

Aha, my miserable homework aside, this is the longest chapter in this story! I can't believe the longest chapter is a lemon! It makes me seem like a pervert, ha-ha! You guys are too since you're so enthusiastic about this lemon! I hope you'll enjoy!

I got a suggestion to use Levi's POV once in a while in a review from Dina Sana. I have been thinking about it actually. I like writing in first-person but also second and third. I don't mind writing in any kind of POV. But if you really want to see things from Levi's perspective then I'll write it for you. Just know that it's going to be written in third person. Like the first half of this chapter. That's an example. If you like that, please tell me and I'll write more of Levi's POV for you!

Oh, and it seems like you guys are much more interested in the idea of Levi turning into a half-neko. I got one who wants to see Marient turns into a cat though. I wonder why only one voted for that? Maybe it doesn't seem as interesting? But I can see many fluff scenarios from that! Well, Levi as a half-cat too though so I guess it's the same. I mean, the amount of fluff is the same but the route is certainly different.

BTW, I think I've mentioned this in the last chapter but I'll say it again. For you Kuroko no Basuke fans, I've a fanfiction (Reader inserts) in Wattpad. It's titled **Kuroko no Basuke (Various x Reader) **and my penname there is **LadyBelle104**. I open up requests for a specified canon character that YOU want to be paired up with. I also receive the plot and setting you want. I even accept lemon requests! So far, I've only got one request and it's kind of disheartening. So I'm wondering if any of you want to request.

If you do, please head on to Wattpad and send me a message. Follow, vote, comment and share are always appreciated! *wink wink*

God, this is one long author's note. Thanks for keeping up with my babbling! I hope you enjoy this pastry I prepared for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 9: Lemon Soufflé

* * *

She looked so cute.

He had seen her blush plenty of times but never before had she been this red. That bright blonde hair of hers was strewn up from her struggle against him earlier. Her expressive emerald orbs were watery, shut tightly to reduce her embarrassment.

Really… she's too adorable for her own good. When she looked so vulnerable, it made him desire her so much more. He wanted her to be the most vulnerable person who couldn't live without him.

Levi pushed a few strand of hair from her bare back. Her pale skin, albeit flushed, was glowing ethereally because of the moonlight seeping from the tiny gap between the curtains.

So beautiful...

She's the only female worthy of the title as his mate.

Marient was lying on her stomach, arms crossed protectively under her. What was she protecting? Well, it would be those breasts he longed so much to see and touch. But she wouldn't let him and rolled over as soon as he figured out how to remove her bra. He wouldn't complain because her back was quite a sight too – pale and flawless with the perfect curve.

Leaning down, he touched his lips against her shoulder blade. Marient jumped in surprise and he smirked against her skin. He could feel her goose-flesh rising at that little kiss.

Wanting to tease her further, Levi continued to press little kisses all over the bare expanse of her back. He kissed the back of her neck, the middle of her back, rising to kiss her side then digging his tongue into one of her Venusian dimples. Marient was trembling under him.

"Roll over." He commanded in a breathy whisper against her ear. She shook her head and he continued pampering her back with kisses. "You will enjoy it, brat. Roll over."

"N-no!" she protested. "Levi, stop! T-this is rape, you know!"

He sighed, a little annoyed. How could she even think he would rape her? Even though he liked to tease and harass her, he did see her as his most important property. No one in this world could compare to her position. Seeing her hurt was the last thing he wanted.

"Dumbass. I don't do rape." He kissed the side of her side. "I said I'll make you enjoy it, didn't I?"

"I-I'm not going to enjoy it! This is embarrassing! A-and this is my first time too! And, and-" she couldn't finish when Levi pressed his chest against her back. He had only unbuttoned his shirt and the opened front made them able to touch their skin together. Marient shivered from the warmth he radiated and the feeling of his chiselled muscles. "Levi!"

"Don't worry, Marient." He breathed. "I'm sure I can get you to give your consent."

Levi's big hand slipped up her pleated skirt. Marient squeaked when he placed a hand firmly on her butt and promptly gave it a tight squeeze. "Levi!" she complained. He chuckled, kneading the soft flesh.

"You have cute arse."

She blushed even redder. He dug out his fingers out of her skirt, removing it instead. Marient gasped, struggling to make him stop. But she couldn't really do much while still covering her bare front.

In the end, he won.

Her panties matched with her bra – simple white lacy underwear. It fitted her image somehow.

He had to do everything in his control to not rip her panties off of her and took her right there and then. That would be going against his aesthetic and words. But the shy moan she produced when he pulled her skirt off was _really_ seductive.

He wanted to hear more of her voice moaned in the throes of pleasure.

"Now roll over," he began, "before I decide to go against my words and rape you."

Marient shuddered in fear. It's not like he was going to really do it. He only wanted her to scare her so she'd obey him and roll over.

"D-don't-" she croaked. He saw the wet spot on her fluffy pillow and knew she was crying. "I-I'm scared!"

Instantly, he could feel his manhood harden. Marient always made such cute expression when she cried. He enjoyed that look on her face.

He's a bully, wasn't he?

You couldn't blame him though. Marient _was_ a fitting target of bully. Her innocence, big eyes, pouty lips, her stubbornness… everything about her made him crazy with the need to tease and make her cry.

"Why would you be?"

"B-because this is my first time!" she cried, "and I have no experience so I don't know what I'm doing. I also- I don't want you to see me naked and vice versa!"

He grinned a little. So amusing she was. She was much more fitting to be a pet kitten then he was, wasn't she?

"The first time hurt for every woman, doesn't it? What are you afraid of? You know I'm going to be gentle with you." Reluctantly, he admitted that he had to thank Hanji (A.K.A Shitty Glasses) otherwise he probably wouldn't have any idea how to do this. "I don't need experience. I like your innocence." She opened an eye at this. He smiled, "I want to see your body. _Badly_."

She sniffled. "I-I'm shy…" she admitted.

"You don't have to be, stupid." Rubbing the skin of her arms, he tried his best to calm her down. "Now roll over and let me look at you."

Shakily, adorably nervous, Marient slowly rolled onto her back. The crossed arms over her chest loosened but she didn't remove them. "L-like this?"

"Tch. Arms away." He commanded.

She obeyed, letting her arms fell back onto her sides. His eyes instantly zoned on the part of her he always longed to see. Even as a cat, he had an unhealthy obsession for her breasts. He would always press his face against them or simply begged for her to hug him against those soft orbs.

They weren't big but they weren't small either. Cupping one in his hand, he noticed that it fitted perfectly in his palm. Her breasts were pale and the nipples were an attractive pink colour. Trailing down, her stomach wasn't flat and tight like those athletic girls. Marient was an indoor girl and a writer so she didn't spend as much time at sports. But her stomach was small and it was cute when it quivered from a brush of his fingers.

Everything was going so smoothly. He actually got a pleased moan from her when he squeezed her breasts. However, Marient suddenly snapped, probably from too much embarrassment, and slapped his hands away, crossing her arms over her chest once again. "I-I can't, after all! This is so embarrassing!" she cried.

"Tch." Levi grabbed her wrists, pushing them above her head. Marient exclaimed in shock. "Enough being all sweet and gooey. I thought I'll go slow but you're as stupid as you've always been." He pushed his body against her to stop her from struggling. "Dense dumbass. You're a writer but you don't get words."

"Rape! Rape! Rape!" she shouted.

"Not rape. I'm not going to hurt you. So shut your fucking mouth and focus on feeling good, shitty brat."

Holding her small wrists in one hand, Levi grasped her underwear and ripped it off of her. She cried out. He smirked.

"I forgot to check." He chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want this? You're _soaked_."

She shook her head furiously. "I-I don't want this!" Clearly, she was in denial.

How cute.

Ignoring her protest, Levi rubbed his knuckles against her swollen clit. Surprised at the jolt, Marient stopped struggling, a gasp escaping her throat, arching her back. He loved her reaction.

"Shitty Glasses said since it's your first time, you'll be very sensitive." He mumbled thoughtfully. "I guess she is correct."

"W-what was that?"

He smirked, "You like that?" he pushed his knuckles against her clit. She moaned. Wanting to make her feel even better, he slipped his long middle finger into her wet sheath, grunting at how tight and wet she was inside. She was so soft. So this was how a woman felt like.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "S-something's inside me! Pull it out, pull it out! It's scary!"

"Shut up. It's just a finger." Amusement was written all over his face when he pulled his finger out then thrust it back in. He earned another beautiful moan. "I'll add another. You're too damn tight, woman."

* * *

I couldn't hold the embarrassing voice from escaping when Levi pushed another finger into me, his thumb massaging my… ahem, clitoris. I didn't know that being touched down there could feel so good. Her limbs felt weak and she was becoming a jelly.

"Look at your face." my unfocused half-lidded eyes rose to Levi's. His liquid metal eyes were dark, his pupils dilated, and they promised lust and pleasure. His lips were curved up into that amused smirk he often sported. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

I wanted to protest but my brain couldn't fathom words. His fingers were rubbing my insides so good. It made me tingle. My whole body felt hot and sticky. I hated sweating but I barely noticed it this time. My whole nerves were focused on only the hot white pleasure running all through my veins.

"AH!" I cried out when I felt something wet and hot against my clit. Looking down, I gasped at the sight of Levi with his face buried into my womanhood. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed in focus, his soft tongue flicking my clit over and over again before he lapped at my wetness. It felt so weird. "It's d-dirty! S-stop!"

My God, my voice sounded all high-pitched and weird. Was this the effect of the pleasure Levi was giving me?

Levi opened his eyes and gathered a tiny distance against my womanhood. "What's dirty?" I trembled because when he spoke, his hot breath fanned against me. "Nothing is dirty about you, stupid brat."

"Ngh!" he took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. "Ah! N-no, mnh! Hah!" I wanted to cover my mouth to not let those embarrassing sounds came out but the wrists Levi had released felt like jelly. I couldn't move them.

"So sweet." He whispered huskily. "Marient… delicious."

He pulled his tongue out, opting to suck on my clit instead. I cried out. He stuck two of his fingers back in, thrusting them in and out in a rhythmic pace. "Levi, ah!"

I could feel something tightening in my abdomen. It felt hot and blinding and tight. I wanted it to snap. Almost, almost… I was getting so close to that peak.

He stopped.

I screamed, frustrated. "Levi!" I whined. Why would he stop? That- that had felt so good! I thought I was going to lose myself there!

I wanted it. More and more. I wanted to… have sex with Levi. I wanted him to make me feel good.

Removing his shirt, Levi rose above me. He smirked, his lips wet with 'me' all over him. "You're enjoying yourself." He stated the fact. I blushed. I didn't want to admit it but he was right. I enjoyed it. I wanted it. "You want me?"

My lips pursed. My face exploded in red. Slowly, I nodded my head.

His smirk widened. "Say it. Use your words."

"Levi…" I groaned. Levi was a bully. He's a teaser. "Meanie."

Surprisingly, that infuriating cocky smirk of his melted into a tender smile. I blinked, not expecting that. Levi looked beautiful smiling like that. "Marient."

"I-I," I murmured, "I want Levi."

And that smirk was back, people.

"Of course, you do." He bragged. "I told you you're going to give me your consent. It's not rape, is it?" I looked away, blushing. I shook my head as my answer. "Look over here, brat. Open your mouth." Although still shy, I did as told.

Levi closed his eyes and stuck his tongue into my mouth. I jumped. He licked all over my mouth, coaxing my tongue to his own mouth to suck. The two wet appendages warred but of course… I lost. Levi happily claimed my mouth as a prize.

When we broke the kiss, there was a string of saliva connecting our mouth. It broke off and fell to my chin. This time, Levi let the drool be and instead pushed his face into my neck, pampering it with kisses, nibbles, sucks and little nips. I moaned. Finally my hands could move and I clutch his shoulders.

After he finished with my neck, he moved towards my breasts. "Ah!" I moaned when he covered a nipple with his mouth. Levi sucked on it, his tongue twirling all over it. "Mnh, Levi! Nngh…"

"Your breasts are delicious." He said after he pulled away, smirking. "I have always wanted to taste them." He went back at them.

Slowly, he trailed his wet tongue down towards my navel. His saliva coated my skin. I wondered if Levi could taste my sweat. Wasn't he disgusted?

But one glance at him, I knew he was also sweating. Levi's hair was stuck to his forehead, a droplet of sweat dripped from a strand of hair to my skin. Levi's skin was shining with his sweat. His muscles looked even more beautiful.

He dug his sharp teeth into the flesh of my side. I squirmed and tensed in surprise. Levi grabbed both of my thighs and brought them onto his strong shoulders. "Hyaaa!" I exclaimed when he bit onto my butt-cheek. It hurt but at the same time, it felt intimate.

"How about it, Marient? Would you like me to eat you out?" he teased, tweaking my clit. I nodded furiously. Levi's lips curved up against my inner thigh. "Really? Would you pay me back?"

"W-with money?" I stupidly asked. His lips curved up even more.

I didn't expect what he did next. Letting out a squeak, my eyes widened when Levi easily moved me on top of him, spinning me around. I wanted to scream. I was face-to-crotch with Levi and vice versa. He chuckled, "Remove my pants for me."

"I-I can't do something like that!"

He purred, "Of course, you can. All you have to do is unzip and pull it down."

Protesting against Levi would prove to be fruitless. Shakily, I grasped the tight white pants. Unzipping and unclasping it was easy. What's hard was pulling it down. From the opened gap, I could see the fabric of his briefs. I sighed in relieve. At least he had on underwear.

B-but what if Levi ordered me to remove those also?! S-should I? To have sex, we both had to be naked, right? Oh God, my heart felt like it was going to burst at any given moment.

My hands were shaking when I pulled his pants down, him kicking it off once it was bunched around his ankles. "L-Levi, I won't need to remove your briefs, right?" I asked, gulping.

"Don't you want me?" he teased. "You have to remove them if you do."

Staring at the black Calvin Klein briefs, I could feel my whole body burning, especially at the huge tent there. I had seen Levi's penis before, not only once but thrice too! I shouldn't be so nervous seeing something that I had seen before!

Hooking my thumbs on his briefs, I shoved them down, eyes closed. I squealed when, probably because my face was so low, Levi's hot erection sprang up and slapped against my cheek. He laughed. "Aren't you excited, brat?"

I covered my eyes, whimpering. I couldn't believe _it_ touched my face.

"Woman, open your eyes," urged Levi, "and suck me."

Suck him.

Wait, what?"

"S-suck?"

"Put my dick in your mouth. It's supposed to feel really good." he answered simply, like he didn't just ask me to perform oral sex on him. "Do it, brat. Or I won't make you see stars."

"U-uh…" I felt like I was being bullied by Levi. I poked his hardness, snatching my hand back at how hard and hot he was. It seemed really sensitive. I hoped I didn't hurt him.

Inexperienced, I did things by instinct. Grasping him tightly in both my hands like how Levi forced me to that one morning, I moved them up and down him. Levi grunted. "Now aren't you talented?" I blushed. "Now put your mouth around the head."

I did as told, opening my mouth and engulfing the head in my mouth. Levi jerked a little in surprise. I felt a little proud to get that reaction from Levi.

"Take more in." he panted. "As much as you can."

It wasn't easy to take Levi in because he's really thick and long. How could someone so small have such big penis? It shouldn't be natural.

"Good girl. Now suck. Use your tongue too." And that was as far as his lesson went. Since I didn't know what to do to make him feel good, I did as he said and suck, twirling my tongue around him from time to time. Levi seemed to enjoy it because he was steadily rocking his lips. "Yes. Good girl." He groaned.

I wanted to ask him if I did it correctly but it came out muffled. Levi liked that vibration of my throat when I spoke. He turned his focus back on the weeping vagina above him, cupping my behind and pulling me down to sit on his face.

"Mfh!" I screamed when his tongue wriggled sensually inside me. This was so sinful – performing oral sex on each other like this. But the knowledge that I was making Levi felt good and he was to me made me delirious. That unknown knot began to tighten once again.

I didn't notice that I ground against Levi's mouth once when it felt too good. "Are you trying to kill me?" he pinched my side. I pulled my mouth off of him and apologised. He waved it off, commanding me to suck him again. Seriously, my mouth was getting tired.

"Levi, my jaw is tired." I complained. But he gave no mercy as he stopped doing me. I whimpered. "Levi…"

"Would you like me to stop?"

I gave in, "Fine."

And the cycle started again. Levi's tongue was lapping me so intensely. "Ngh." It felt like I was going to burst and explode.

And I did. I exploded in a blinding hot white colour. I screamed from the sheer intensity. It felt so good, so surreal. What was this?

Could it be… was this an orgasm?

I stopped what I was doing on Levi altogether but he didn't seem to mind because he came when I came, spurting his sperm inside my mouth. I choked. "Swallow." His word came faintly to me. The sperm inside me was bitter – so Levi. I didn't want to but as his command, I swallowed. "Come here."

Turning around on top of him, my eyes still half-lidded and brain hazy, I straddled him. Levi took my chin, pulling my jaw down to check the inside of my mouth. He grinned, looking almost giddy. "Sexy." He breathed.

"Levi," I whined, "It tasted gross."

"Tch, you can't blame me." he hissed.

I moved off of him, lying down beside him. My whole body was still tingling from my orgasm. I didn't know that a release could feel so good. It's like I was floating.

"What're you doing, brat?" I sneaked an eye open and looked questioningly at Levi. I felt tired. All I wanted now was to go to sleep. "You must've thought that we're done."

"Huh?"

"Stop being a dumbass. We haven't fucked yet, idiot."

Levi rolled me over so I was lying on my stomach, grasping my hips and pulling them up. It was an embarrassing position. I felt so exposed and vulnerable.

"Levi? What are you doing?" I moaned when his fingers went into me again. "I'm tired."

"Hell no. I'm not stopping." He sternly replied. After a few more thrust from his fingers, Levi positioned the tip of his erection. My eyes widened and the sleepy haze dispersed.

"Levi! I- AH!" I screamed when he pushed into me fast. It hurt. It hurt so badly. I felt like something inside me was torn apart. Tears escaped my shut eyes. My nails dug into the mattress. "I-its hurts!" I sobbed and wriggled.

"Shit." Levi cursed. "Sorry. Sorry, Marient." He stayed still. "Heck, sorry. I didn't mean to do it so fast- hell."

"Levi, it hurts!"

"S-sush, it'll stop hurting soon. Calm down. Stop wriggling!"

No matter what I did, it still hurt. I could feel something sticky trickled down my thigh. "A-am I bleeding?!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's normal to bleed on your first time, stupid. I can't believe you didn't know that."

I waited for the pain to disappear impatiently. How could something that was promised to be good so painful? Wait, this pain _was_ going to disappear right? What if Levi lied about feeling good and pain was all I would feel throughout this.

As I was thinking this, however, the pain vanished. I moved a little to make sure and was bombarded with intense pleasure. This was even stronger than the feeling Levi's mouth gave me.

"Hn! Levi!" I moaned.

He huffed, "Finally." before he pulled his hips back and thrust hard into me, my body rocked forward. I cried out. Levi continued moving in the frenzied pace, clutching onto the bedsheets on both sides of my head. "Shit. Fuck."

"Levi, Levi, Levi!" I chanted, feeling so good, I felt like I was dreaming. Every thrust, every rub… it felt like I was sent to Heaven. This was amazing. My sight was filled with, what Levi said he would make me see, stars. "LEVI!" I screamed when he stabbed one particular spot.

He grinned. "Found it."

He slowed down a little, grinding against me. He cupped my chin, turned my head to the side and kissed me, all the way still thrusting. It was extreme – the pleasure. Our tongue entwined and I felt him pulse inside of me. I was growing closer.

Levi's callused hands grabbed both of my breasts, his sweaty chest plastered against my back, fondling them with care. When he pinched both my nipples, I had to break away from the kiss to cry out. Without even noticing it, I came all over him, squeezing him and once again filling my sight with white.

Levi, however, still hadn't had his second release yet. He didn't care that I had just come and was still incredibly sensitive because of it. He pulled me back with him so he sat down with me on top of him, my back to him.

"Ride me, woman." He said against my back.

"I-I don't know how!"

"Tch." He grasped my hips, pulling me up then forcing me down. I gasped. Levi was so deep inside of me. As he moved me on top of him, I could once again feel another approaching orgasm. It's crazy. I'd come twice. "Now move on your own."

I did as what he showed me, pushing myself up then down on him. Levi groaned and hissed. He was holding both of my arms to pull me down even harder onto him.

He came. I shook and shivered at the hotness spreading inside of me.

I didn't have the time to thank birth control (which helped a lot when I was having my period) because Levi had already pushed me back on the bed. I was on my side this time, one leg raised on Levi's shoulder.

"I've waited a long time for you." he hissed. He sounded animalistic. "One fuck won't cut it."

"Ah! Oh, Levi!" I couldn't help the sounds. Levi was so insatiable. His hips moved fluidly, his hardness thrusting in and out of me without a moment of tiredness. His stamina was compliment-worthy. Levi would probably make a good porn star. "Oh, oh, Levi!"

"Scream my name, Marient."

"Levi! Levi!"

The relentless pounding against that particularly special spot inside me made that approaching orgasm came closer. I could almost touch it. Just a little bit more…

"Fuck. Scream my name, you dumbass." He cursed. "Damn. You're too fucking tight for your own good."

I couldn't help it anymore. I came again, screaming, "LEVI!" my vision blurred from the tears, my body went slack. I felt so tired. An odd feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed me.

"Shit, Marient." Levi grunted as he came again. Once again, he coated my insides.

Falling to his side beside me, we both gasped and panted for air. Levi, still inside of me, gathered me into his arms, burying his face in my hair, inhaling my scent deeply. He pressed my face against his hard sweaty chest.

I couldn't even say any words before falling asleep from the intense sex we just had. In the back of my mind, before I truly lost my consciousness, there was a small nagging that insisted that this wasn't just sex or 'fucking'.

It's like… I wanted it to be us making love instead.

Faintly, probably a few seconds away from deep slumber, I felt a lick on my forehead and a murmured, "…Love you, brat."

I wondered if that was just my imagination.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Is it up to your standards? Please tell me in your review!

Don't forget my advertising above, ha-ha!

Thank you for reading! Let's see each other again in the next chapter! Leave me lots of reviews!


	10. What the Fuck?

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm so very sorry for such late update! I've been extremely busy with school work! Not to mention, I've been getting addicted to writing on Wattpad! I want to promise you that I won't take thing long to update again but I can't be sure. I'm going to be super busy until the middle of April, after all. I'm a senior who's graduating in April, guys! I hope you won't get mad at me!

I've started a fanfiction book there called **Kuroko no Basuke (Various x Reader)**. As the title said, it's **_YOU_ **(I don't write OCs there, sorry) paired up with the characters from the anime Kuroko no Basuke. If you don't mind, would you mind checking it out? My account name there is **LadyBelle104** and you can find the link in my profile. Please vote, follow, comment and share! It'd mean a lot to me! I also open request so if any of you have any character you want to be paired with specifically, please head on to Wattpad and inform me!

Anyway, I see that a lot of you enjoyed the lemon in the last chapter. I'm so glad! I spent long hours slaving for that chapter you know? I love writing lemons but it's not an easy task. I don't want to write boring, unfeeling lemons so I always spend a long time thinking about how I should word things and describe what the characters were feeling... It's even harder because I'm a virgin who writes only from what I read! AHH! I wish I can write better lemons for you guys!

Urgh, I'm going to start rambling if I don't stop now. Well, please enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 10: What the Fuck?

* * *

I giggled in my sleep at the ticklish feeling on my bare stomach. It felt like something was nuzzling me. Was it Levi? That stupid cat. He must be hungry and decided to wake me up for breakfast.

I lifted a hand, putting it on top of Levi who was nuzzling me. But instead of the soft fur I expected, my hand met soft human hair instead. It was short and cut neatly with an undercut… why was it so familiar?

"Tch. Stop tugging on my hair, Mate."

…

"Wah!" I jumped into a sitting position in an instant, knocking the form on top of me sideways. I gawked at my bareness, gathering the blanket to cover myself. I turned to a disgruntled Levi who had fallen off the bed after I shoved him, hissing. "L-Levi, what were you doing?!"

He glared. "How dare you shove me off-"

"P-PERVERT!" I screamed when I noticed how he was also… _fully_ naked. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling the burning on my cheeks, and looked away. I couldn't believe that I… that we… last night… I felt like exploding just thinking about it! "RAPIST! I HATE YOU!"

"Tch. You begged me to do you, stupid." He defended himself. Climbing back atop the bed, Levi grasped both my wrists in his, pushing me down onto the bed then pressing his lips to mine. I squeaked. He smirked. "Good morning kiss." He teased.

"L-LEVI!"

He huffed. "Stop covering yourself, dammit." He tugged the blanket covering me away. "It's not like I haven't seen it before. We fucked last night, remember?"

"D-don't make it sound so dirty!"

"Hmph. Prude."

"I'm not!"

He ignored me this time and instead turned his focus to my stomach. He slipped lower and nuzzled against my stomach once again. "When are our kits coming?"

"H-huh?"

"Our kits. When are they coming?"

If it was possible, I turned fifty shades darker. Levi must have thought that I was pregnant after last night. He wasn't aware that I was under birth control.

"Uhm… Okay, Levi…" I was thinking about how I should explain this without angering him. Levi looked so excited about the idea of kids. I could already imagine him sulking and throwing away my pills after finding out about this. "I'm not… pregnant."

He scoffed. "Right."

I cried, "I'm serious!"

A little annoyed, he spread my legs open wide, putting his face right in front of my womanhood. Instantly, I exploded in red. "Look at you. Covered in me." he chuckled. "This is the proof that you are now bearing my kits."

"Urgh…" I covered my face. I felt like dying. I couldn't believe he's merely a few inches away from my womanhood. It felt so embarrassing. Levi finally decided to give me a little mercy and let my legs go. I quickly clenched them together to protect myself from his prying eyes.

"How many kit can a human female bear?"

"Like I've said, I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant because I'm under birth control!" I finally snapped at him.

"What the hell?" Levi's eyes narrowed into a glare and he hissed. "Then you're not pregnant?"

"I told you that I'm not!" I was quickly growing tired of this. Levi was always turning on deaf ears once he really wanted something.

Wait…

Uh-oh.

Levi's steel eyes burned with determination. He climbed back on top of me, positioning himself between my legs. "No shitty human practice can stop me from having you bear my kits." Levi hissed. He's completely passionate about impregnating me! "If you can't have kids under the effect of that goddamned birth control thing, then I'll just have to fuck you until you're pregnant."

"Wait, Levi-"

_BANG! _"Good morning, Marient! How are you faring this… sunny… morning…"

"HANJI!"

"Tch."

* * *

"Yes. No. No, Mikasa, I'm alright. Yeah, Hanji's here. She has got some business with Levi. Eh? What business? Err… Levi had been… a part of her family business once before, you see." I tried not to notice Levi's sharp glare that was suddenly directed on my back. "Y-yeah. It's okay. You and the others don't have to worry. I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

"Hah… Mikasa is such a worry-wart." Hanji sighed in amusement. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Tell Eren and Armin I said 'Hi', alright? I'll come and help around when you need me to. What? O-okay, fine. I'll visit tomorrow. You don't have to worry so much. Levi won't do anything I don't want to." My face flushed a little at this. Even more so when Levi's lips morphed into a perverted smirk. "Un. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. Good luck with work."

I put my phone away and sighed, tired. I should have charged my phone before I left it at home yesterday. When I turned it on just now, I was instantly bombarded with worried messages from my friends as well as over a thousand missed calls from Mikasa.

It's nice to know that she worried so much about me but maybe she should tone down her protectiveness a little.

"Marient, I just love the tea you brew. It has such nice smell. But it's kind of different from the usual tea you serve. You usually only serve vanilla or black tea but now you've got peppermint, earl grey, Darjeeling and stuff. What brought this on?"

Ever the observer… But was it really that important to observe the types of tea I served?

I sighed. "Levi loves tea so I bought several types for him."

She giggled, poking my nose. "The two of you are so lovey-dovey." Her look turned dreamy. "I want to have a boyfriend too~ It's been a long time since I have someone to cuddle with. I'm getting sexually frustrated too. I haven't had sex in three months. Ah~ I envy you loverbirds so much!"

I blushed. "W-w-we aren't loverbirds!" I denied.

"Tch. Of course, we aren't." Levi agreed. "We aren't birds. And we're not something as temporary as lovers. We're _mates_."

My blush deepened. Hanji squealed.

"This is official! I so ship you two together!"

"Hanji!" I whined in embarrassment. "Stop it!"

She chuckled. "Haha! Sorry, sorry!"

"Just say what you come here for then leave, Shitty-glasses." Levi scowled. He must still be unhappy about what happened this morning. I, for one, was quite glad that Hanji decided to come. Although I _did_ feel embarrassed at the fact that the saw Levi and I like that.

"Oh yeah!" Hanji nodded. She fished into the small rucksack she brought with her. I sweat-dropped and Levi clicked his tongue impatiently as Hanji rummaged through the contents, pulling out numerous things normal people wouldn't usually bring. I-is that a… handcuff?

"Found it!" Hanji cheered. She put a small bottle on top of the coffee table. It contained a clear orange liquid. "It's a potion to turn Levi back into a cat!"

I stiffened and saw Levi doing the same thing from my peripheral vision. A potion to finally turn Levi back into his original form… that meant… he'd never pester me with mean names or try to seduce me by lowering his voice into my ear anymore. He wouldn't clean the house or destroy my garden anymore.

He'd go back to being a cat.

Hanji noticed our sudden stillness and she smiled. "But I guess you won't need this right?"

Levi didn't give an exact respond. Why? I thought he wouldn't want to go back to being a cat now that he had a human mate?

I bit my lip. Of course that couldn't be. Levi was originally a feline. Why would he want to change himself? He stated that he missed his fur before. Heh, of course he would. I always made sure his fur was clean and soft so he wouldn't get all hissy-pissy with me.

I was holding him back from being real.

"Y-you should drink that, Levi." I nudged him. My heart constricted. "Hurry up. Don't you want to go back to being a cat? I thought you miss your fur."

He turned to look at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, of course."

He sighed. His face turned blank and I felt cold. "Idiot." He uttered sharply before picking up the bottle. He unscrewed it and gulped the content down in one shot before I had the chance to take my words back.

It's okay. Hanji's potion didn't usually come out as a success. I was sure it'd fail again this time.

After a minute of waiting for a reaction, Levi suddenly lurched forward. He hissed. "Fuck!"

"L-Levi!" I called out worriedly, gently placing my hands on his shoulders to support his hunching form. He coughed and I felt his temperature rose under the thin shirt he was wearing. "Oh my God! Hanji, what's in that potion?!"

"H-huh?! I only altered the potion I gave him last! And my potions are made from a hundred percent natural ingredients! No chemical substance involved, promise!"

"What kind of natural ingredients?! Look at Levi! He's in pain!" I panicked. Levi trembled and I almost cried in fear and worry. "L-Levi, are you okay? Do you want water?" Levi couldn't even form words to respond to me.

"E-eh… I used oranges. You see how the potion is orange? I'm sure it tastes like oranges and honey. A-and I also used… a Turkish Angora cat's fur, tuna fish, several types of plant resin, a drop of bat's blood, rat's tail, elephant tusk, moss, expired cheese, aloe, a teensy bit of aphrodisiac as stamina burst… I also grated some lioness' fang… and…"

I gawked at her. "What are you?! A witch?! There's no way Levi can stomach something like that! No, scratch that, nobody can stomach anything like that!"

"B-but-"

"Levi, hold on! I'll get you some medici-" I was cut off when smoke poof-ed out of nowhere, covering Levi and I. I coughed, my eyes watering from the smoke. "W-what?"

"Marient! Levi!" Hanji gasped. She sounded more excited than worried and I was ready to take over punishing her for Levi. "Damn, where's my fan?!"

Feeling a sudden weight on my lap, I opened my eyes. I could faintly see a collapsed form lying across my laps. Oh no…

The smoke was blown away from the sudden burst of wind. I turned to the side to see Hanji wiping her forehead, an electric fan beside her, plugged to one of the sockets behind the couch. I didn't have an electric fan. How did Hanji manage to fit it in into her rucksack?

A pained mewl brought me back to the task at hand. I turned my attention back to Levi who had fainting across my laps.

My eyes widened and my jaw fell slack.

Because there – on top of Levi's head – was a pair of furry cat ears.

"…wow…" I heard Hanji said. She was as shocked as I was. My eyes flickered to the swaying black tail on Levi's behind. "…my potion works. Kind of."

Levi worked an eye open tiredly. "Bloody fuck."

"L-Levi…"

"Brat?" he hissed. Levi held the back of his neck, sitting up. "Tch. That hurts as fuck." He turned his head to glare at a gawking Hanji. "Shitty-glasses, I'm going to get you for this."

She couldn't even form an answer.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, bitch?" he snapped out. Turning back to me, he also noticed my own gawking. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Angered that none of us were responding, Levi took it as his own chore to find out what caused my shock. He picked up a compact mirror from the table (Where did that come from? Hanji's rucksack?) and opened it.

When he could finally see his condition, his own jaw slackened, his lips parting in shock. His eyes widened.

"_What the fuck_?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Poor Levi... He's so excited about having kids/kits! I felt a little bad now, ha-ha! But I can't have Marietn pregnant so early in the story. Will she be pregnant later? I don't know! Truthfully, I don't even have a sure plot for this story. I just take this wherever I think it should go. This story probably won't be as long as my Hiei x OC story but let's enjoy it to the fullest while it last, okay?

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget about checking my book and I on Wattpad! That will be greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	11. I Love You's

Author's Note:

So... I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN, LIKE, AGES! I KIND OF GREW OUT OF INSPIRATIONS FOR THIS STORY! BUT THEN I REREAD IT AND I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS 'CAUSE IT'S JUST NOT LIKE ME TO STOP HALFWAY! ALSO, I FINALLY WATCHED THE _NO REGRETS_ PART 2 AND I CRIED A RIVER BECAUSE OF IT. IT MADE ME LOVE THIS ANIME ONCE AGAIN, GOSH!

Okay, all those caps weren't exactly needed but it was fun so... meh.

I was also having a writer's block 'cause I'm having fun on Wattpad XD I'm actually thinking about making a BDSM book over there 'cause I LOVE BDSM. Like no joke. I'm twisted LOL But I'm not into Fifty Shades of Grey, I swear. That book is all about Mister Grey and his penis and I'm not interested. BDSM is an art! How disrespectful! Besides, I read, like, a few pages and was appalled to find that there's, probably, the word 'cock' in every single paragraphs. Like, WTF?

Ahem, anyway, enough of my ranting. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! Wow, even when I was gone, people still continued to review! You guys touched me! Seriously, you guys are amazing and I love you all! I'm really sorry for the long wait!

This story contains drama. Like, so much drama. Blame my sister. I was literally watching 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians' (To make sure there wasn't an inappropriate scene that could harm my sister's innocence) while typing this. Yeah, don't blame me XDD

I swear that the next chapter will get lighter though. And obviously, this story is ending soon. There'll be no sequel but maybe when I feel like it and have inspirations to waste, I can make some extras. We'll see~

Well, I'll let you read now. I hope you'll enjoy!

BTW, this starts with Levi's POV which is written in third person. Marient's will start wit first person like usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 11: 'I Love You's

* * *

"_What the fuck_?" Levi's incredulous voice echoed through the silent house. His shaky hand rose to touch the two furry appendages atop his head. Then it lowered to where his human ears were supposed to be to find them gone. "_What the fuck_?"

He was speechless. What- how did this happen?

Was it even possible for something like _this_ to happen?

"Oh my God…" Marient breathed. Instead of turning to her though, he looked towards Hanji, fixing his deadliest glare on her. She jumped.

"What. Did. You. do?"

"Eep!" she squeaked unattractively. "Er… y'see… I was trying to turn you back, I swear!"

"Then what the hell are these things on top of my head?" As if on cue, his tail flicked, as if telling him not to forget its existence. He hissed. "And this thing attached to my arse?"

"Uh…" she pointed to his ears then. "Those are your ears and tail?"

He growled. "Why are they here?"

"Um…"

Marient cut in. "Maybe it's because the amount is not enough? Maybe if Levi had drunk more, he'd have turned back into a cat." His jaw tightened. He really didn't want to hear her voice at the moment.

Then he noticed that he was still in her arms. Hissing, he quickly pulled away, settling in a fair distance from her. Marient sent him a hurt confused look but he ignored her.

"That can be a possibility!" Hanji pounded her palm. "Maybe if I made more, he'd turn back into a cat fully!" then she hummed. "Ah, but… Levi only had a drop when he turned human…"

"_And_?" he asked impatiently. It was not a very good time to anger him at the moment. He was in a foul mood.

Scratch that.

He's feeling _murderous._

He couldn't believe _her_ words could affect him like this. Or was it just the stress piling up? Or did Hanji's potion cause this?

He had never felt so angry and disappointed and ecstatic _and_ hurt at the same time before.

He was angry he was turned into a freak.

He was disappointed it didn't work.

He was _happy_ it didn't work.

And he was hurt… because Marient expressed her want for him to turn back.

Even after all he had done for her to look his way, he was still just a damn pet in her eyes. If that was what she wanted, of course, he'd do it. He'd do anything if she so wished. That's why he swallowed that potion when there's a chance it could kill him.

It disappointed him that he didn't turn back to what she wanted.

But he was also happy that he could still be a human for _her_.

It was unbelievable. How could he still feel thing strongly even after what she said? How could she say that when she knew how he felt about her?

…or maybe she didn't know because she was a dumb brat who lacked sensitivity.

Or maybe she just didn't see him as a potential lover?

…

Fuck this. He's tired. He's sick of this.

What did he have to do to finally get her to see him as a mate?

"I don't know if drinking more will change him completely. In fact I fear that it may 'cause something we don't want. Like… he'll be stuck with a human body but cat's organs or something like that." Marient's eyes widened and he had to stop himself from calming her down before she started to freak out. "Which is _not_ a good thing."

"T-then what should we do? Is it dangerous to leave as he is now?" her voice shook with worry and his chest tingled.

_Damn woman._

"Well, if it's only the ears and tail, I guess it's fine… maybe if not the amount but the ingredients…" she mumbled. "Alrighty! I'm going back! I'll do some more research and this time, I'm going to make it!"

He seriously doubted it. This shitty-glasses wasn't capable of anything other than trouble. He wished she would be flattened by a tank.

…after she cured him, of course.

"But before that…" Hanji searched through her bag. Her glasses flashing, she pulled out a scalpel and a pair of tweezers. "Can I examine you?!" she cried with excitement.

He hissed and Marient face-palmed. "Hanji, those are not the utensils to _examine_ someone."

* * *

"Be careful going home!" Marient yelled while Hanji waved across the street. She was probably worried because Shitty-glasses could be a stupid airhead. Closing the door, she turned to him with a smile. "What do you want for dinner, Levi?"

He just stood there quietly, looking straight at her.

…

She began to sweat, he could tell. His senses were back. He could smell better, hear better and feel better. He could hear how her heartbeat picked up when his eyes narrowed and how she seemed almost panicked.

She was probably mistaking his intense look for him wanting to rut her senseless once again.

"W-what's wrong, Levi? Why are you looking at me like that?"

How could she act all innocent and fine?

Didn't she notice what she had done to him?

Hissing under his breath, he turned his back to her, shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly stalked up the stairs to _their_ room. He could hear Marient nervously followed after him.

Dumb woman. He didn't ask her to follow him.

If he asked her to jump into bed with him, would she now?

His chest constricted at the memory of what they did the night before. He put her pleasure before his. He kissed her gently. He apologized when he hurt her. Did she not catch what he was trying to tell her?

Words did not appear to be useful. And so did actions. There's nothing more he could do.

Or was she just not catching the hints because she was never interested in him in the first place?

Did last night happen not because she returned his feeling but because she was blinded by her arousal and the pleasure he could offer?

He bit on his lower lip. Those thoughts on possibilities made him want to kill something. "Levi?" Marient called out to him but he ignored her. He quickened his pace and slammed the door to their room open.

He stepped in and stepped into the middle of the room. He heard Marient stopped by the doorway. Taking deep breaths, he tried his best to calm down. Slowly, e cocked his head enough to look over his shoulder at her.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

I suppressed a shudder at Levi's smouldering look. What was wrong? Why was he looking at me like that?

It was the same gaze he sent me last night.

Gulping, I took a step into the room, reaching behind me to untie my apron. It fell down to the ground and pooled around my feet. Shaking, I started to unbutton my blouse.

I got it.

I knew what he wanted.

And I knew he was thoroughly confused and angry right now. He had to adjust yet again to his new senses. He had to look like a freak with those cat ears and tail. He had to yet again feel like a guinea pig for Hanji's research.

If I could use this to comfort him, I would.

I blushed when those dark grey eyes zoomed in to the exposed skin of my chest. I was so nervous. I was shaking. I was sweating bullets under his gaze.

My heart was beating so fast and butterflies performed a waltz in my stomach.

I was scared, yes. But I also felt safe. Why? This was strange.

Did I secretly long for his touch?

I couldn't deny that what Levi made me feel last night was amazing. It was breathtaking, scandalous and _good_. And I felt warm whenever I remembered my dream where he whispered so lovingly that he loved him.

Did I want Levi to love me?

There were just too many questions. They confused me. And under Levi's heady gaze, I _burned_.

Right before I dropped my blouse, Levi clicked his tongue. I could see his fists clenching in the pockets of his pants. I looked at him, shocked. What? Did I do something wrong? Did I not strip fast enough?

No, no, no, no, no, no.

He wasn't going to _rip_ anymore of my clothes. I still had to sew back the Titans Café uniform before Mikasa could realize what's happening and got thrown in jail for murder.

Unexpectedly, Levi sighed and turned back forward. I lifted an eyebrow. "Levi? Are you seriously alright?" I asked.

Instead of answering me though, he growled under his breath. Now I was _really_ worried. He was acting like a bipolar madman. What was wrong with him? Was it a side effect of Hanji's potion?

I jumped when Levi stormed off towards my- _our _closet. He threw the doors open and marched inside. I quickly ran in after him.

My jaw slackened.

Levi was gathering his things into his arms. He collected and piled up his clothes.

"_What are you doing_?!" I screeched. If he was being a bad cat and trying to make a mess in my closet, he was so being punished. I'd make him vegetable soup, just he wait.

His respond though, was not a hiss, a growl or grunt. Instead he pushed past me. I, once again, trailed after him. "Levi, what are you doing?!"

Finally, he seemed fed up with my shrieking and threw his clothes onto the floor. His breathing was ragged and he used both hands to cover his face. His fingers grasped at his fringes as he fisted and pulled at them.

He looked so frustrated.

"What do you want, you piece of shit?" he said lowly. His voice shook. I drew back at his malicious tone. He called me 'brat' or 'woman' before but he never called me 'a piece of shit'. "Why can't you just fucking stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"This! Everything! _This_!" he cried. "Stop fucking playing with me!"

…_What_?

"Levi, I never-"

"Fuck you! You know how I fucking feel!"

He was so enraged, I was almost afraid of him. "What are you talking about, Levi? Please just calm down. You're-"

"I bloody _love_ you, woman!"

…

"W-wha- I- Le-" I stuttered. Honestly, I didn't know how to respond to that. My eyes widened. My whole body warmed and tingled and I grew _scared_. "I- How- But you-"

"I told you I'd freaking show you how I felt! I made_ love_ to you!" His volume was rising to the point where he was screaming. This was so unlike him. He never shouted. He completely snapped. "But you don't want my kits. You don't want my love. You don't want to touch me. I forced myself upon you. I should just fucking drop dead!"

"STOP!" I shouted, horrified. I couldn't believe those words just escaped his lips. "Don't talk like that!"

How did we end up in a screaming match?

"Why are you like this, Levi? Are you feeling sick? What happened to you?!"

"You said it, brat! You want me to turn back into a cat! Even after we mated, you still don't want me! Then… Then what the fuck have I been doing all this time?! Courting didn't work! Sex didn't work! Being a cat and being a human doesn't have a difference anymore!"

Oh… I didn't notice. I didn't know that my words hurt him like this.

I thought for sure that Levi wanted to go back to being a cat because that's what he originally was. That's what he used to being. That's what he's missing. That's what he _wanted_.

It never came to consideration that he might want to stay like this and be with me.

"Levi, I-"

"…I'm sick of this fuck." He lifted a hand to cover a hand but I could still see him. My jaw dropped and my eyes were probably the size of saucers. "I-I'm sick of your shit. I'm sick of love. I'm sick of being a bloody cat. I'm sick of being a human, for fuck's sake."

A tear dropped.

And another.

Followed by another.

Another.

_Another._

It kept on going until they're streaming down Levi's face.

Levi was _crying_.

I never thought I'd ever see this scene. I never thought I'd ever see Levi cry. I didn't even think he was capable of crying.

Oh my God, what had I done?

Had I pushed such a strong creature to what he was now?

All because I was stupid and insensitive, I hurt Levi. All these years, I thought I was the one who understood him the most.

I was immature.

I didn't notice that I was starting to cry with him. Ignoring how my blouse was still unbuttoned or how his clothes were still loitering around, I pounced and hugged him as tightly as possible. He sobbed and buried his face in my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Levi!"

His arms shot around me tightly. He plastered me to him, as if he was trying to mould us into one.

"Damn you." he whispered though his silent sobs. "I hate you so fucking much."

"I'm so sorry." I cried into his shirt. "I didn't mean- I thought you wanted to- I hurt you and I'm so sorry! I was insensitive. I didn't know that you love- I'm sorry, Levi. Oh God…"

His arms tightened even more. I almost couldn't breath in his grasp. "I love you." he breathed out. "I love you, Goddammit. I freaking love you _so_ _fucking_ much."

I inhaled shakily.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, brat. I love you. I love you."

Throughout the day and night, he proved his feelings for me, chanting 'I love you's till I fell asleep.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Gah, the drama! But I feel like it's needed after all he humour my brains raked to input into this story. It just isn't a romance fiction with at least a chapter or two of drama, y'know? So here it is. And I always wanted to see Levi crying. 'Cause if I remember correctly, he wasn't crying when Isabel and Farlan died. Gosh, I was the one bawling my eyes out for him!

I want to make the lemon at first but it's, like, 2 a.m here and I'm sleepy. My body hurts. BTW, guess who's finally learning how to drive and getting her license.

YES, MOI! OMG! I'M SO EXCITED!

Although, being the protective hen she is, my mum probably won't let me drive alone until I have like, 11 kids LOL

Anyway, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed that! I swear the humour's hitting it back in my next update! ...which I hope won't be too long. Y'know I hate to make you guys wait! Well, review please! Bye-bye!


	12. What the Fuck? 2

Author's Note:

Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! How have you all been? Me? I've been well. Just a little bit stressed from college (Guess who's a college student now, huh? LOLOLOL) but I'm good! I'm really happy that I can finally update this story again! I can already see the ending guys... it won't be long. Soon this story will be done too. It'll be lonely but everything must come to an end, I guess. There won't a sequel but I guess there'll be one-shots based on this story sometimes. If I have an idea and I haven't anything to do, of course XD

Anyway, as usual, I'd like to apologise for my tardiness that causes this late update. I always seem to forget my deadline XD I gotta start marking my calendars. Thank you for the very much appreciated favourites, follows and reviews. They always make me so happy and give me so much boost to write. Talking about reviews, I want to express my thankfulness to **"Feline Predator" **for the very long, very supportive and very amusing reviews. I really love it when people give long reviews. It's really supportive and fun to read. I always feel like writing after reading people's long review about their opinions.

I'm not saying I don't love the shorts one but... well, you get what I mean XDD

Anyway, I won't hold you back from reading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat

Chapter 12: What the Fuck #2

* * *

"Let's see…. I've bought eggs, flour, milk, cherries… Uh, maybe I bought too much chocolates…" I mumbled, checking over the content of the groceries bags I had in both hands. Damn Levi. Asking me to make him a cake like I was his servant. But after what I did to him, I couldn't really say no.

I sighed. "I'm spoiling him too much."

"Meow~"

"Hm?" looking down at the source of the sound, I met a ginger-furred exotic shorthaired cat. It was tiny, tinier than Levi, and thin, looking so frail and weak. It must hadn't had anything to eat in a while, judging from its condition. "You poor cat…"

…Levi wouldn't mind my bringing another feline home now, would he? It was _my_ house after all. He lived for free and ate stuff for free so he shouldn't have any rights to complain. But then again… I spoiled Levi senseless and was so soft on him. If he got jealous and tried to throw this poor cat out, could I refuse?

"Meow… meow…"

Oh… but this cat is so pitiful.

"Alright. Levi's a good boy. He'll certainly understand your circumstances." I assured, more to myself. I knew Levi was really merciless when it concerned his territory and I guess I was a part of it.

Putting down a shopping bag, I picked the cat up and held her gently in my arms before picking the bag back up. "Now let's get you home… I'll feed you and bathe you and you'll be healthy in no time. Okay?"

"Meow~"

"Aw!" I squealed unintentionally. "You're just so cute. Let's see… you're a female, huh? Um… what do people usually name female cats?"

The cat just stared at me excitedly with her kind amber eyes. Huh… "Amber? Like the colour of your eyes?"

"Meow!"

"Aw, you're so cute! I'm glad you like your name!"

* * *

"Levi, I'm home!" I called out, removing my shoes as soon as I entered the house. From the living room, I heard a grunt from Levi and the sound of the TV playing an advertisement about cat toys. I put down the shopping bags and gently fixed Amber's position in my arms. "Levi, come see your new friend."

It was silent for a moment before there were hurried footsteps- no, _stomps_ coming towards me. In a flash, Levi was in front of me, his eyes narrowed in a glare, ears and tail perked up, fur bristling. He looked threatening. "What the fuck are you talking about? You better not be bringing anything weird back, you da-" he stopped in the middle of his rant and sniffed the air around me.

"L-Levi?"

"You smell like strays." He noted with a cringe. The he asked with an accusing tone. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I just picked up a stray!"

"No! Put it back!"

"But Levi, she's so weak!" I opened my arms slightly and showed him the bundled up cat. Amber was sleeping, her head against my chest, purring gently. Aw, look at her… how long had it been since she had had human contact? She must use to be someone's pet because she was so comfortable with humans.

Levi stared at the cat silently.

"Levi? Can she stay? Please?"

To my surprise, Levi's arms suddenly shot out and he took the cat out of my arms. I was about to yell at him when Levi lifted her up to his face, eyes wide. "Petra?"

….

Okay, what's up with him now? Gosh, Levi had such strange mood. It kept changing continuously.

"Levi, you shouldn't treat her so roughly. She's so weak. Look, you can see her ribs." I pried the cat away from him and cradled her gently back in my arms. "And what's a Petra? This is Amber. I named her from her eyes."

"No, brat, that's Petra. She's one of the cats in Hanji's torture house." Levi stated. "I thought she was bought… tch." He clicked his tongue. "I knew there's something fucking fishy about that that goddamned asswipe."

I blinked. "So she's one of your friends?"

"Hn." He crossed his arms. "You better take good care of her."

I blinked again. Huh… that was rare of him. He always hated it when I divided my attention away from him.

Looking down at Amber- _Petra_, I concluded that she must be very important to Levi to make him act like he was. He might not show he's worried, but his gestures weren't lying. The tip of his tail was twitching and it meant that he was alert and very, _very_ interested.

…

Oh, no, no, no. Of course, I wasn't jealous. It's normal for Levi to have friends outside of my knowledge. That's completely okay with me. I was glad he even had a social life outside of Hanji and I. I was happy for him.

No, it's not denial.

* * *

"Meow~ Meow~"

"That shitty wanker… I bloody knew it. I should've clawed his fucking eyes out." Levi cursed.

Both he and Petra were having a conversation in a language I couldn't get. But from whatever Levi was saying, I guess they were conversing about her old owner and how she was… abused? Perhaps she was abused. I couldn't really understand cat language like Levi could.

"What about Oluo, Eld and Gunther?"

What's an Oluo? And Eld and Gunther? Maybe they were Levi's friends?

Huh, Levi had more friends that I thought. I had to give his social skill more credits, it seemed.

"Levi, dinner's ready!" I called, peeking my head into the living room, pretending as if I hadn't been eaversdropping to their 'conversation'. "I made your favourite tuna today. Come eat before it gets cold."

He rose, Petra's snuggly cuddled in his arm. "Petra can use my old bowl." He told me as if I didn't already know.

"Yeah, I already put some cat food there. I've got some left from when you're still a cat. She doesn't mind chicken right?" I patted the ginger-furred cat. She purred and pressed a wet kiss against my palm.

Okay, it was cruel for my heart. How could she be such an angel?

"I can't believe such an adorable little one is your friend, Levi." I teased.

Huffing, Levi flicked my forehead. "Don't opposites attract? I thought that's a human's saying?"

_Thump!_

"…huh?" I muttered. Wait… wait a minute… what was that sudden thump? I thought my heart beat painfully for a second there. I patted it several times. Nothing seemed wrong. "What just happened?"

"Oi, brat, stop wasting my fucking time and get me rice."

Quickly, I forgot about the pain, more annoyed by Levi treating me like his servant yet again. One of these days, I'd choke him with his beloved tuna. Just he wait…

"Where's my cake?"

"I didn't have the time to make it today, Levi." I sighed. Would it hurt him to act cuter? Those adorable cat ears and tail didn't suit him if he continued to act like a smug bastard. "I'll bake you one tomorrow."

"Tch." He clicked his tongue. I scooped some rice, put it in a bowl and placed it in front of Levi. Just as I was about to go wash my hands though, Levi pulled on my arm. I fell on his laps with an 'oomph!'. "So I take it you plan to be my dessert again today?"

My face immediately turned a million shades of red. "L-Levi!"

"I'm starting to think that you like being my dessert so much, you purposefully 'didn't have time' to make me dessert." He seductively pushed his face to my neck, sniffing me like how he always did.

These past two weeks since Levi's outburst, I had been really soft on him from guilt. I felt bad for all the anguish I caused him so I pretty much did everything he wanted me to. But to the middle of it all, I guess I…

…I guess I started to enjoy it?

I couldn't be blamed though! Levi was really good! Where did he learn all those things anyway? I was starting to grow suspicious of all the time he went to 'interrogate' Hanji on her potion-making process.

"Hey, brat." he slipped a hand sneakily up my shorts, his long fingers tracing the laces of my panties. "Let's ditch the food and go straight to dessert, shall we?"

I squeaked. "N-no! Tunas are not c-cheap!"

"You can heat it up tomorrow." His voice was suddenly lower, husky and breathy. I shuddered. "I'll eat you out. You love that." He purred lowly. I moaned when his tongue teased my ear. "_You fucking want_ _me_."

I could feel my self-control going far, far, _far_ away. I could hardly keep my eyes open when Levi leaned closer to me and his lips descended upon mine. His lips were still a little bit chapped but they were now moist and soft. Must be because my chapstick always rubbed off on him when we kissed.

His tongue pried my lips open and he explored the inside of my mouth. He tasted like tea. Earl grey to be exact. That was his favourite type of tea.

I was thankful that his tongue didn't get all rough and sandpaper-like when he changed. It would be uncomfortable and awkward kissing him then. It'd feel like I was kissing a cat and that would be really weird.

"Mn… Le-, ah!" I moaned when he cupped my arse, having pushed his hand past my panties. He groaned into my mouth and ground his hips against my hip. I could feel his arousal and whimpered. "Levi…"

He broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting out tongue. It broke and dribbled down my chin, to which he quickly cleaned off with his tongue. "Bedroom. Now."

"But the food-"

"_Now_."

_BOOM!_

Wait, what…? What was that 'boom'? And why did I feel like I've heard that sound before not too long ago?

"…Corporal?"

A kind female voice… Levi and I looked at each other, blinking then we both turned to the source of the voice. Our eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Where Petra was eating earlier now sat a girl my age. She had short ginger hair, her bangs parted to the side and her amber eyes were wide in surprise.

No. This couldn't be… how did Petra change too?

She lifted her hands and examined them. "I'm… human?"

Levi and I were still in shock and we both didn't even notice her state of nudity.

"_What the fuck?"_

"…I couldn't have said it better."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yep, Marient's obviously jealous. She's just in denial about it. I created her to be prudish and kind of dumb. Not dumb dumb but more like... she kind of lack sensitivity. But now she's learning stuff after Levi turns into a human. And that 'stuff' certainly include naughty things! har har har! Oh, I'm so funny I crack myself up!

...

Sorry, guys! I'm kinda high on sugar at the moment XD I know it's a bad idea to eat that much Pocky at the same time... but oh well... at least I'm happy!

BTW, congrats to you who knew from the start that Amber's Petra. It's pretty obvious, huh? After all there's the word 'ginger fur' and 'amber eyes' and that's how Petra looks in the anime. I feel like I've been making Levi suffer to much. Now it's Marient's turn to learn a few things about jealousy. I'm such a fair author, aren't I? And a bully to, it seems XDD I pity the characters I work with sometimes...

Anyway, wanna know what's going to happen next? Stay tuned then! And leave me lots and lots and lots of reviews to speed up the process of my writing 'cause I shamelessly feed on them to keep my brains working! Love you all!


	13. In Love

Author's Note:

Hi! How have you all been? Me?

...don't ask.

I'm dying from college. I never knew college's such a hard work. It seems cool and awesome and mature and all... in truth, college is hell on Earth. I've been lacking sleep and stuff and I'm _dying_. ARGH, I'M TIRED!

Ahem! Anyway, isn't this update faster than usual? This is the first time I take a week to finish a whole chapter. But I have to do this little by little. I write as a refreshment from studying and doing coursework. But it doesn't matter how long it took for me to finish this. The fact that it's a quicker update than the last times is much more important, don'tcha agree? XDD

Anyway, I really wanna comment on your reviews but right now my eyes are already dropping. I'm sleepy beyond belief and I've got classes tomorrow. I'd love to chat more but I'm afraid I can't. Such a shame... Just know that your reviews are read and I wan to thank the people who pointed out my mistakes so I can fix them as well as the ones who support me! Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows! Love you all!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Not Just Any Cat!

Chapter 13: In Love

* * *

"Hm… this bowl… it still has traces of the potion I gave Levi." Hanji examined the bowl Levi used to use when he fed. I still didn't understand how that microscope could fit into Hanji's rucksack. How did she carry that all the way to my home?

"Tch, brat, you suck at cleaning." Levi commented, annoyed at the information. He examined his bowl and his scowl turned deeper.

I frowned. "No. I'm sure that the bowl's clean. I still wash it every day even when Levi doesn't use it anymore." I felt Levi tense beside me and gave him a quick curious glance. "Levi?"

"Tch." He looked away, Okay… what's got him moody again? Seriously, he's worse than us girls on our period.

Hanji put her microscope away and put the bowl on the coffee table between us. "Marient actually cleans it pretty well." I nudged Levi at this. "It's just that the potion's texture makes it stuck to the surface of the bowl."

I furrowed my brows. "…so can it be that the reason Levi's still like this is because…" I thought it over carefully, "the potion's stuck inside his body?" Hanji and Levi turned to look at me, eyes wide. "That's just my crazy thinking. Sorry. Continue, Hanji."

"No! Mar, you're brilliant!" Hanji excitedly jolted down this new information in her notebook. "I'll try making a water-based potion next time! It'll work surely!" she tucked her notebook back into her pocket and grinned. "Anyway, Levi, make sure to drink lots of water! If this theory's right, it may help wash down the potion."

Levi clicked his tongue. "I've drunk lots of stuff," as he said this, he gave me a look and I immediately blushed, cursing his perverseness, "for this long and I haven't changed back. This theory is fucked up."

"But there's no wrong in trying, right? It's better than not having any ideas at all."

"Woman, shut up. This theory is flawed and you fucking know it."

Well, wasn't he rude? "Levi, let's just try this out and see."

"Brat-" Levi's incoming tantrum was stopped when a figure stepped into the living room. Petra shyly walked in, smiling at us. She's now dressed in one of my blouses and skirts. They fit her because we weren't that much different in term of sizes.

"Corporal, thank you for the clothes!" she bowed at Levi.

Corporal? I wonder why she called him with such title? Was Levi secretly a leader of a cat organization or something? Maybe I could ask him later…

"Don't thank me. Those are the brat's clothes." Levi jerked his chin towards me.

Petra smiled and bowed at me. "Thank you, Marient-san! I really appreciate your hospitality!"

Wow… she's so polite. How can she befriend my crude pet? "It's my pleasure, Petra. Levi's friends are my friends too." I flashed her a polite smile. "Why don't you sit down?"

I actually expected her to sit down beside Hanji since that was the only empty spot. I was surprised when she sat down beside Levi shyly, blushing. She looked quite happy at this seating arrangement though and Levi didn't seem to mind so I held my tongue back.

_Thump!_

My hand instantly reached up to touch where my heart was. It beat painfully. Was I getting sick? Maybe I worked too hard again. I had been staying up at night nowadays to complete my book.

"Marient, are you okay?" Hanji asked, eyeing the hand on my chest. I looked up and noticed that they were all staring at me. "Does your chest hurt? Do you need me to examine you?"

Asking Hanji to examine me probably meant that I was ready to become her test subject. But then again, I wasn't really fond of hospitals. "Do you mind? My heart seems to hurt a lot these days. I wonder if I'm sick."

"What?" Levi's eyes were wide as he looked me over. "You are sick?"

"I don't know. It's just some problem with the heart. I guess we'll know once Hanji's finished with me." I stood up, straightened up my skirt and motioned Hanji to follow me upstairs. "We can do it in my room. Let's go Hanji."

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Levi was halfway up (Oho… no dirty pun intended LOL) when Hanji stopped him. He glared at her. "What is it, shitty-glasses?"

"Sorry but this is a private examination. You gotta stay here!"

Levi huffed. "It's not like I haven't seen anything." I blushed and glared at him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Petra's eyes were wide as she stared at Levi and I.

"No still means no. Marient's more comfortable being examined alone anyway. Right, Mar?"

"Uh, yeah." Actually, if it were just Levi then I didn't really mind. Hanji should have known that. There must be a reason why she didn't want Levi to be present. Although silly mostly, Hanji was actually a genius. "Levi, please wait here. You can ask Petra about her past owner and stuff. Aren't you curious about that?"

Levi bit his lip and I knew he was thinking. Levi usually would forget about his surrounding when something happened that concerned me. To contemplate like this must mean that Petra was someone very dear to him.

_Thump!_

"Ah, Hanji, my heart's hurting again…" I winced.

Levi's eyes turned panicked. "I'll go with you."

…huh.

"The pain's gone. Weird." I poked my chest but my heart didn't hurt. "Hanji, something is seriously wrong with me." I turned to look at the brunette, only to find her grinning widely. "What?"

"No, no! It's just really exciting is all!" she hooked her arm around mine and dragged me away. "Let's go and get you examined! Don't worry, shorty! She's in good hands!"

Levi clicked his tongue. "Those hands are what I'm worried about."

* * *

Levi paced impatiently, waiting for Marient and Hanji to be done with the heart examination. How was heart examination done anyway? Did Hanji sedate his mate, cut her open and examine her organs? Was that how heart examination done?

Marient told him to talk to Petra but he couldn't even concentrate due to what's happening a floor above him. If Marient turned out to be sick, he wanted to bet here for her when the news was announced.

"Um, corporal?" Petra called and he looked at her over his shoulder, telling her to continue with his raised eyebrow. "Is Marient-san someone important to you?"

"…why?"

"Because I have never seen you act like this."

He huffed. Of course Petra would find out. She was one of the few people that he let close to him.

"She's my mate." He said, failing to notice the sharp intake of breath behind him. "Well, that brat still doesn't see me that way. But I'm making progress."

"O-oh."

"Tch, they're taking too long. Shitty glasses better not try anything funny."

* * *

"Do I have to undress?" I asked, sitting on the bed, on Levi's side. Hanji was still grinning like a madwoman, giggling to herself. I lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, Hanji?"

"We don't need an examination. I can tell what your disease is just by looking at you."

"Well, what's it?"

She chuckled creepily. "Well, it's obvious…" Hanji's face grew closer and closer and I had to lean back so our faces wouldn't touch. God, just the image caused me to shudder. "…Let's just test it!"

"Just don't do anything weird to me."

"Aw, you sweet pure little princess! Gah, I'm so excited! Argh, the offsprings you'll produce…" Hanji drooled and cackled madly. When she got like this, it's better to tune her out and wait until she's done.

Finally, after a full five minutes of her mad laugh, she turned her attention back to me. "Tell me… does your heart hurt all the time?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not really."

"So it only happens occasionally? And let me guess… did it happen when Levi's around Petra?"

"Hm… Well, it did hurt just now and Petra's there but…"

"Try imagining Levi suddenly declaring Petra was his past lover or mate or something! Hurry!"

I closed my eyes and tried imagining seeing Levi and Petra kissing. It was a beautiful sight because those two were really good standing next to each other. Petra's height was a perfect fit for Levi. Their contrast in personalities was interesting.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Ow! Hanji. Something's wrong!" I clutched my chest. It hurt. It felt very bitter. My eyes glistened with tears. "Ow! It hurts!"

Hanji's grin, however, didn't disappear. "Next!"

"Is this a test or something?"

"Imagine Levi confessing to you."

Sighing, I closed my eyes and did as she asked. I imagine Levi's arms wrapped tightly around me like how he always held me. I imagined his slightly chapped lips brushing against my ear as he whispered _"I love you."_ before his lips slowly descended to take mine in a delightfully loving kiss.

My eyes snapped open and I instantly fell back on the bed, clutching my stomach. "Hanji, something's fluttering in my stomach! It tickles and it feels weird!" I looked at her for help. "Oh my God, am I really sick? Was it something I ate?" my eyes widened. "It started after I thought about Levi. Did I accidentally swallowed his fur or something?! Is this some kind of effect of your potion?!"

Hanji ignored my panic and stood up straight. "Next! This is the last one!"

"Uh… I don't think I can handle anymore… This seems like a dangerous disease…"

"it _is_ a dangerous disease. A very dangerous one, indeed. This disease can kill someone in the blink of an eye…"

My eyes widened in fear.

"…or it can heal you with the happiness it offers."

…

"What type of disease can heal someone? You're so weird." I mumbled. Hmph. I got scared for nothing. Hanji's just scaring me for the heck of it. "Okay, what's the last test?"

"Imagine Levi turning back into a cat."

That wouldn't be hard because Levi was a cat originally. I only needed to imagine Levi back in the good old days.

Although I guess it would be kind of lonely since there wouldn't be the human Levi whining for attention or throwing a tantrum about not getting salmon for dinner. There also wouldn't be anyone who would clean the house and complain about a _tiny_ speck of dust. She wouldn't find him sneaking her panties or napping with her pillow. Levi wouldn't be able to love me like he did now. He wouldn't be able to attempt to seduce me and I wouldn't be able to cuddle in his arms for warmth.

"Okay, that's enough imagining." Hanji's voice broke my trance and I looked up at her. She sighed with a knowing smile. "Levi will kill me if he finds out I made you cry."

I sniffled and quickly wiped away the tears that pooled in my eyes with my sleeves. "I can't believe this…" I hiccupped. "I'm in love with Levi?"

"It's about time you notice, Mar. Seriously, I know this is your first love and all but aren't you a tad bit too dense?" Hanji commented in good humour.

"This is so hard to believe." I hiccupped again. "What should I do now? What about Levi's condition? He can't stay a human forever." My heart ached and my head got heavy. Everything seemed to be a mess. "Oh God… this is so complicated. What should I do?"

"What you should do depends on you. What do you want to do?"

Hanji's voice was unexpectedly serious. I was surprised. Hanji did give out good advices when the moment arrived.

"I-I don't know."

She smiled and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll both figure it all out!"

I couldn't agree with her. I was so confused and panicked at the moment. I felt so tired suddenly.

The door suddenly slammed open and Levi marched in, looking beyond pissed. Petra followed him in silently. "You are taking too long! What's-" he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw my state. He immediately turned on his deadliest glare and directed it towards Hanji. "You cursed shitty-glasses. What did you do this time?"

Hanji took several steps backward, unsurely looking at me for protection. "Nothing! I was just examining Marient, is all!"

"Then why the heck is my mate crying?!"

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

My heartbeat quickened and I could feel the blood rushing up to my face. I felt so hot. I couldn't believe what's happening to me. I never reacted like this when Levi called me his mate.

…or maybe I did without noticing?

Levi stood in front of me suddenly. "Woman, are you sick?"

"U-uh!" my tongue went numb and my eyes widened at the sudden close proximity between out face. Levi pressed his forehead against mine and I squeaked.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You do seem a little bit hot."

Shaking my head quickly, I pushed him back. "No! I-I'm fine! It's just the cold! You know I'm weak to the cold and all!"

"Hn. Is that so?" he crossed his arms. "Then let's go and take a warm bath."

"'L-let's'?"

He rolled his eyes. "No big deal. We've seen each other nude plenty of times."

If it was possible, I could feel more blood rushing up to my head. I got to calm down. I was starting to get dizzy. I don't want to get a nosebleed. Getting a nosebleed in front of Levi would be embarrassing.

"Or would you like me to warm you up in a more _intimate_ way?" he purred seductively to my ear. I could feel his smirk against my lobe and it tickled the skin pleasantly.

_Drip._

_Drip._

"What the heck?" Levi pulled away. His eyes widened at the blood dripping down my nose. "You're bleeding!"

Hanji quickly took the box of tissue on the other side of the room. "This is your fault, Levi! Be more considerate, won't you, Shorty?!"

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about, you titan shit?! Give me that tissue!"

* * *

After I had calmed down some, Hanji finally left. She promised to keep researching the potion but she'd wait until Levi and I had cleared everything up before she'd let him try out her next potion. I didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed at that.

I sighed, leaning my back against the edge of the window. I knew I shouldn't open it as it let cold wind in and I was weak to the cold but I just really needed some fresh air right now to cool my face. Levi just had to forbid me from leaving the house.

Speaking of Levi, he was taking his time preparing the bath, wasn't he? Oh God, was he cleaning the bathroom first? Then she'd probably have to wait a long time to be able to soak in a warm bath.

"Excuse me, Marient-san?" I looked over my shoulder at the ginger approaching me. Petra gave a polite smile. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded. I didn't really want to right now but I'd feel bad if I refused after she asked so nicely.

"Is your nose okay?"

"Ah, yes. It's just a little nosebleed. I was just a little dizzy."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that." She sounded so sincere. I knew she was a good person. Levi was quite a judge of character himself, after all, and if he liked Petra then she must be a good person. It's just that I didn't really want to talk to her at the moment. It just made my heart heavier.

"Do you need something from me?"

"Yes. This might get awkward but…"

Uh-oh.

"Marient-san, are you truly Corporal Levi's mate?"

I gulped and turned back to look at my backyard. "Why do you ask?"

Petra lowered her lashes for a moment and she seemed to be thinking things over. But her eyes quickly flashed back up to me, determination shining in them.

"Because I love Corporal Levi."

I tensed. I knew it. Why did I bother asking in the first place?

"I have loved and admired for a long time. I have pledged myself to him always. There is no one in this world I want close to me all the time more than him. If I hadn't been bought, I would be the one Corporal Levi chose. That's why, Marient-san…"

I didn't want to hear this. Stop it.

"If you don't love Corporal Levi, please stop egging him on."

I never egged him on. I only…

"In the first place, we're of a different species entirely. Sooner or later, Corporal and I will go back to how we naturally are."

I knew that already.

"Marient-san, will it be alright if I take Corporal Levi for myself?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's all for today! Look forward to the next update! Want faster update? Leave lots and lots and lotsssssss of reviews for me! I'd love to read your love when I woke up in the morning. See ya!


	14. Tangled Lies

Author's Note:

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU LOVELY READERS! And yeah, it's early but there's no law against it XDD Since I don't know if I'll be able to update during Christmas and new year, I'll have to do so now. And this update… IS YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT!

Since it's a present, obviously there'll be a lemon included XD A little fanservice for you loyal readers! You deserve it! Though it's really short and it's probably not good since I haven't written lemons in a long time. I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter.

This contains a lot of drama since the end is getting nearer. Brace yourself!

BTW, thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! You left so many reviews and I'm so happy! Thank you so much! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Not Just Any Cat

Chapter 14: Tangled Lies

* * *

"Erm, Levi?"

"…what?"

"Why are we… taking a bath together?"

"Hn." He grunted. His muscular arms wound tighter around my bare torso and my face flushed even more. "I'm just helping you warm up."

"I think the bath would have done a pretty good job al- ah!" I squeaked in shock when Levi suddenly bit my ear. His tongue traced the shape of my ear seductively and I whimpered. Oh my God, I knew this would happen…

He started nuzzling his nose against my red cheek and he blinked. "You're fucking hot. Is the water too hot?"

I blushed at his ambiguous use of words. "N-no! I'm fine!" I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm my heart down. It's going to burst at this rate. I got to change the topic… change the topic… distract myself… "S-so what's Petra doing now?!"

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Ow! Stupid! Wrong topic! Ow!

"She's sleeping in my old room." Levi shrugged and buried his face back into my neck. His hot breath puffed against the sensitive skin of my neck and I held back a moan. "Brat, neck." He demanded, cupping my chin and twisting my head slightly to the side so he had more access to your neck.

But I wasn't really focusing on his touch anymore. My mind wondered back to what transpired before Levi called me to bathe. What Petra said… they're all true. I couldn't even think of anything worth saying that could back me up against her. If Levi hadn't called me, I wondered what I would have said to her…

Would I accept it and let her do what she wanted?

Or would I fight her?

Ugh, my brains hurt from thinking about all this. Was realizing my feelings for Levi a good thing? 'cause It caused me pain since it started.

What was that Hanji said about love healing me?

Hah! As if! It's painful and unhappy and it made my brains and heart hurt. It could only heal me if Levi and I could be together. But the fact was that we couldn't. We're of a different species entirely. Our personality clashed too much. I couldn't do anything for Levi at all. We're just not meant to be together.

I sighed. Even though I didn't want to and it would undoubtfully hurt me, the best thing I could do for Levi was to stop doting on him too much. Apparently, it's my way of leading him on. I wonder if he'd throw a tantrum if I told him to stay with Hanji for a while.

No… Hanji probably wouldn't let that happen. That would be like suicide for her. Then I wonder what I should do- "Ack!" I jumped, splashing water everywhere. My hands shot into the water, grasping the one wriggling against my womanhood, blushing. "Levi!"

"It's your fault. Why are you thinking about shitty glasses when we're alone?" he complained, sulking. "When we're together, your attention belongs only to me."

My retort was cut off when he suddenly shoved me forward. Shrieking in surprise, I was moved into a more comfortable position on all fours, both his hands on my hips. My face exploded. "W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Ugh, stop screaming brat." He pulled my hips higher, slapping his hand against my left arse cheek. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but Levi wrapped an arm around my abdomen and pulled me back to my original position.

"Levi! Stop this at once!"

"When it's only the two of us, you should act more honest, brat." He grunted. Teasingly slow, he traced his tongue over my lips, dipping his tongue ever so slightly. I let out an involuntary moan. He smirked. "Like that."

"What if Petra hears us?!"

"Us fucking is not really a secret." He suckled on my clit and I shivered. "Ah, my bad…" I could feel his lips curving into a grin against my skin, "This is called making love, isn't it?"

My racing heart almost stopped at his words. Making love… love… I felt so warm from his words. I still had a lot to discover about my situation but clearly it wasn't healthy for my body. It kept reacting in different ways and it's not good.

Levi's tongue was doing wonders on me. I could feel that familiar heat rising. "L-levi…" I moaned softly under my breath.

When his tongue danced between my wet lips, entering me intimately and caressing my insides, I bit down on my lower lip, biting back my scream as I clamped down on him. My climax was blinding. I didn't know if this was an effect of me realizing what I felt for Levi or what but every pleasure Levi gave me, just knowing that I got it from him, sent me over the edge.

"That was quick." Levi commented, amused. Licking his lips, he straightened himself. "Did it feel good, Marient?" he asked, his voice low and husky and it rang pleasurably down my spine.

He sat back and, gently, pulled me to settle on top of him. "No- Petra'll hear-!"

"I told you, brat, she already knows of our relationship."

"But she's- oh!" Levi pushed up into me suddenly, cutting me off my complaint.

_But she's in love with you._ If I had said that, would Levi stop? Was it actually a good thing that Levi cut me off? Did he actually protect me from my hurting myself?

"Your body's reacting but I know your mind's somewhere else." He groaned breathlessly. He clutched my hips, helping my movement and settling a tempo. "Where are you, Marient?"

Levi thrust up so hard, I couldn't hold back my voice and accidently let out a scream. He stabbed against that spot every time, reducing me to a mere screaming mess. It felt so good. Sooner or later, I'd lose this feeling. Would I be able to move on and find these feelings with someone else?

"Shit. It feels so good inside you." he whispered adoringly. Levi's chapped lips pressed gently against my shoulder, caressing.

"L-Levi- Levi!" I cried out his name. "Levi!"

"So bloody wet and soft. You're perfect."

"Ah! Le- Nh!"

"My mate…"

The water splashed and sloshed around furiously. It tipped over the edge of the tub, overflowing the bathroom floor. I shut my eyes tight, holding the tears back. I didn't know if the tears came from the pleasure, the lack of breath or the pain inside. I just knew I didn't want them to fall.

When I came, it was white and blinding and it was even more breath-taking than usual. Levi's touch burnt a trail to my neck. Tenderly clutching my chin, he turned my around, pressing his lips against mine in a kiss.

"I love you, brat."

Ah…

Levi blinked suddenly, surprised at the salty taste that suddenly invaded the kiss. He broke the kiss. Wide eyes examined my face and I burnt. I wanted so badly to cover my face. Levi's gaze left me feeling even barer than I already was.

"Why are you crying?"

I couldn't help it, I sobbed. And as Levi panicked, hugging me close to him, eyes still wide, I hurt. "Levi…" I croaked.

"Are you really sick?"

Sniffling, I nodded, the movement a little bit hard since I was pressed to his neck. "This isn't supposed to happen."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course not. You're not supposed to be sick." He hissed. Levi stood up, carrying me in his arms. He stepped out of the bath, not even bothering a second glance at the mess. He dried me gently with a fluffy white towel and dressed me in the pyjamas he bought with him.

"Don't worry, brat. I'll take care of you." he spoke as buttoned up the nightwear. "You'll heal in no time."

Wrong. I would never be healed.

Levi carried me back to our room. He placed me down on the bed and went to grab the hair dryer. "What sickness, brat?" he asked, cutting through the silence.

"A killer one. Apparently it can cause a really painful, instant death." I answered.

Levi's face paled and I saw his grip tightened around the hair dryer. He took a deep breath and turned around to plug the dryer. "I see." The fur on his ears and tail were bristling ever so slightly and I knew my answer had angered him.

"But," I began, "Hanji also said that if played right, it can heal me. It can make me happy, she said." I sighed. "I guess I'll never know what that happiness will feel like."

"What bullshit are you saying, brat?" Levi hissed, getting furious. "You're going to heal."

"It's not that easy, Levi."

"Well, fuck it, Marient! I'm not letting you die!"

"Thank you but it's still not that easy." I smiled at him - a small sincere smile. "I'm happy to hear that though."

He gritted his teeth. "Why are you acting like this, goddammit?!" he grasped his fringes tightly in his fist. "You were fine minutes ago!"

"I'm sick, Levi. I'm allowed to be depressed."

"No, you aren't!" He shouted. Angry, levi threw the dryer, heaving. He looked so furious. This reminded me of when Levi cried. I wonder if he would start crying. "You can't be unhappy!"

"Well, I can't exactly be happy with my sickness."

He fell to his knees before me, his face buried in my laps. His clenched fists pressed against the silk sheets of the bed. "Then I've failed you. I fail as a freaking mate."

"It's the other way around, Levi." I ran my fingers through his soft locks. "I'm the one who fails you."

I failed as an owner. I failed as his family. And even though I had never accepted that title out-front, I failed as his mate.

I failed to take care of him as an owner, causing him to end up in this predicament.

I failed as his family, not being able to help him in his times of need and always causing him pain.

Most of all, I failed as his mate. Because I was about to give him up.

For someone that deserved him better than I did.

* * *

All night, Levi refused to let go of me. It's like he was apologising in his own Levi-ish way. He would run his fingers through my hair, kissing my forehead, whispering lots of out of character 'I love you's. I didn't think he slept at all last night. He always made sure I was fine, comfortable and warm.

His kindness hurt me.

_"__Marient, are you really okay?"_ Mikasa's worried voice spoke through the line. I sighed. Curse Hanji for telling this whole endeavour to Mikasa. She knew Mikasa's going to freak out. _"We can close up the café and come to visit you."_

"No, Mikasa. Don't." I cuddled Levi's pillow closer to me, enjoying its warmth. The TV was playing a rerun of my favourite show but I couldn't even focus on it. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

_"__How can I not worry? You sound so different."_ Mikasa's voice shook from her worry. I felt bad.

"Alright. If you wanna visit that much, you can. But after closing hour. I'll ask Levi'll open the door for you."

_"__But, Mar-"_

"I don't want you to close up the café for me, Mikasa. I know you're worried but I'm fine. Levi is here, after all. He's as protective as you. He won't even let me get out of bed other than to use the toilet."

_"…__I can't believe that midget and I actually see eye to eye."_

I chuckled. "So don't worry so much, okay? I'll be fine."

She sighed and I knew that even through so much assuring, Mikasa was still dying with worry. _"Fine. But we'll come as soon as we close up. I'll ask Armin to make you some soup."_ Then she stopped. _"Mar, what did you have for breakfast? And what are you going to do with lunch?"_

"Ah, well, it seems that Levi asked my neighbour to make me some congee."

_"__Hmph."_

_"__Mikasa, c'mon, it's my turn!"_ Eren's voice rang suddenly and after some shuffling, he spoke, cheerful yet worried. _"Mar, you okay?"_

"Mhm. I'm fine. Don't worry your pretty little head, Eren."

_"__We'll come visit as soon as we close!" _I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see._ "I'll even bring you your favourite chocolate Swiss roll and non-coffee vanilla. Oh! And Armin made this awesome new menu that you'll like. If it doesn't sell out, I'll sneak one for you."_ He whispered, knowing Mikasa wouldn't be happy with him bringing unhealthy food over when I was unwell.

"Thanks, Eren." I laughed. "I know you're my best friend for a reason."

Eren laughed but it was once again cut off with some shuffling. This time, Armin's calming voice rang through. _"Hello, Mar. I hope we're not bothering your rest."_

"Nope. Talking with you guys actually gives me something to do. Levi has put me under bed arrest, you see."

He chuckled. _"He's only doing what he thinks is good for you. I hope you'll listen to him and get better soon, Mar. I made this new menu that I know you'll like. I want you to try it out."_

I couldn't really tell him that Eren planned to sneak one for me so I only giggled. "Thanks, Armin. You're the best. I can't wait to try it out. And yeah, I'll listen to Levi. He's really scary when he's angry."

_"__Do you have fruits? We'll buy you some on the way. Fruits are really good for your health. I'll make you some chicken soup too. It's good to eat warm food during cold weather like this."_

Here comes mother hen Armin. "Thank you, Armin. I really appreciate it. I'd love your chicken soup."

_"__I'm glad I can help, Mar. Do you need- oh!"_

"Is it a customer?"

_"__Ah, yes. I'm sorry but I have to go. We'll see you later."_

"Okay. Good luck with the café!"

_"__Yeah. Rest well, Mar- woah!"_

_"__Mar, we'll come as soon as possible so please hold out for us. We'll make sure you get healthy again."_

_"__Mikasa, you gotta take their orders!"_

The line was dead and I laughed. Really, these three never failed to cheer me up. I was really happy to know that I had such good friends who worried over me so much. I wonder if… they could help me heal.

But one image of Levi in my brain and all possibilities of healing went bye-bye. I sighed and turned to my side, the phone falling to my side. I only realised I loved Levi yesterday so why did it seem so long?

Why did I love him this much?

This feeling was over-flowing.

I brought Levi's pillow up to my face, inhaling his scent. It was such a clean scent of soap and the masculine scent of aftershave. It was really pleasant. "Levi…" I sighed.

_Knock knock!_

I jumped and, out of reflex, threw Levi's pillow to my side. My face burnt. If Levi caught me cuddling his pillow, I'd never see the end of it.

But then again, Levi wouldn't knock. He'd just waltz in. So that meant… that _she_ was the one knocking.

Sitting up, I straightened my pyjamas and hair and called out, "Come in!"

The door opened and I was right. Petra walked in, still dressed in the clothes I lent her from the previous day, smiling shyly. She carried a tray of a pot and a mug. "Um, the corporal made some tea and asked me to bring some for you."

"Thank you. Sorry for troubling you."

"N-no! Not at all! It's my pleasure to be able to help around!" she put the tray down on the dresser beside my bed. I expected her to leave but she didn't. Instead, she stood by the bed, nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of the blouse.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She blushed and bowed low. "I'm sorry!"

…

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have said what I said last night! After you saved me and kindly lent me your clothes and fed me- I acted so ungrateful! I'm truly sorry, Marient-san!"

"P-Petra-"

"You were fine yesterday but you suddenly got sick like this. It must be my fault. I'm the one who stresses you out and causes you distress. I'm the one who made you sick. So I apologize. I'm truly sorry."

I wanted to sigh but I knew it would be rude.

Why was she so kind?

Why was she so perfect and warm and polite and…. _Perfect_?

There's no way I could ever hate her.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Like I said, it's only a cold." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm really weak to the cold, you see. So it's not the first time I caught a cold during cold weather like this. I'll be fine soon so don't worry about me."

"Still… I'm really sorry."

"It's okay so raise your head. It's really awkward to have someone bowing at me." I sweat-dropped. If I poked her, she'd probably fall due to how low she was bowing. Slowly, reluctantly, she straightened herself. I thought she would leave but she didn't. "Uh… is there something else?"

She looked away awkwardly. "Actually…" she blushed and cleared her throat. "I-I heard what you and the corporal did… last night."

…

Blood rushed upward and my face bloomed in different shades of red. "I-I-I-"

"A-ah, please! Don't be ashamed! I already know of corporal and your relationship is like, Marient-san!" Shyly, she pushed her hair back, trying to get the air to cool her red cheeks. "and, um, I didn't really mean to eavesdrop at all but I also heard what… transpired after that."

"Uh? O-oh, that…" I fanned myself to try and cool my face. Ah… that was really embarrassing. "Don't mind that. I'm fine. I just… wanna tease Levi a little."

"You're lying."

My head snapped up to the ginger's stern face. "What?"

Her face softened but it was still displeased. "I'm sorry but please stop lying. Marient-san, I know you're in love with the corporal."

I opened my mouth to deny that but my tongue was numb. She knew. Of course, she knew.

"The corporal loves you. You love him back." She smiled sadly. "I'm truly sorry for what I said last night, Marient-san. I was blinded by jealousy. I didn't like how special you are for corporal and I was jealous. The corporal has never looked at me like he does when he looks at you."

I waited with baited breath.

"But yesterday… you were helping Hanji-san finding the potion to turn him back into a cat and you're always complaining at him and- I-I jumped to the conclusion that you didn't feel the same way and that you're just leading him on. I'm sorry."

"You keep saying sorry. But you don't really have anything to apologize for."

"No. I'm in the wrong. Last night, I kept thinking about what I heard over and over and again and I realised then that my words must have really hurt you." she bowed once again. "I'm really sorry."

"Petra, I told you-"

"I've seen it now. That you truly love each other. That my feeling is only being a bother." She smiled sadly. "So I'm going to give up on corporal."

What?

My heart tingled.

Petra was going to give up on Levi?

It was cruel and mean and harsh on my part but I felt happy. It was wrong of me. Petra's feeling for Levi was so pure and sincere. I shouldn't step on it like this. But I couldn't help but felt happy knowing that I finally had Levi all to myself.

…

…

No. What was I thinking? No matter what, Levi and I couldn't be together. He was not human. I was human. Sooner or later, he'd have to go back to being what he really was. Otherwise, he'd only live a lie.

The one for him was not me. It was Petra.

She couldn't give up on him.

If she did, then…

"You're wrong, Petra."

She blinked, surprised that I finally spoke up after a long while of silence. "Yes?"

"I said you're wrong." My lips curved into a smile and my eyes went to Levi's pillow beside me. I pushed it further away from me. His scent was a distraction. "I do love, Levi. But not like how you think I do. I love Levi… as my family."

"…family?"

"Yes. From the start, Levi's my family. He's my precious pet. It's just impossible to see him as more."

Petra looked at me unbelievingly. "Is that true?"

"Mhm. There are a lot of types of love, after all. And my love for Levi is different from what you feel for him. I love him as a family and pet. You love him as a mate."

She waited for me to continue in silence.

"That's why, you don't have to worry about me stealing him away or getting in your way. Levi's completely yours. After all, you are perfect for each other. And… I just can't see Levi in that sense."

"Is that so, brat?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Uh-oh… Marient, you're making the wrong choice! You should fight for your love!

…is I think what you're going to say in your reviews LOL

Well, I agree. If I were Marient, I'd fight for Levi, no doubt. But then… I tried to imagine myself as her, you know? With her dense character and all… Imagining that this was her first love and all… it's not easy but I think that Marient would, since she's the type to overthink things, think about Levi's situation and how he's not really human and stuff.

I know you're all disappointed with the lack of originality of Marient's attitude in this chapter. Like, the OC trying to give up on the canon is actually pretty common and it can be found anywhere. But I can't see her taking a different approach.

Because right now, she truly believes that what she's doing is the right thing and it's best for Levi.

At least, that's the conclusion I got after I meditated for several hours, trying to put myself in Marient's shoes and think of her reaction to Petra's declaration of war XD

Well, I hope you enjoyed that and please leave me lots of reviews! I got so many from the previous chapter and you see how fast this update is? You guys really gave me a boost!

I hope you'll give me your support this time too! Love you all~! See you in the next update!


	15. Selfish, Foolish and Naïve

Author's Note:

Greetings!

I'm very sorry for the late update! I'm very busy with college and, well... you know I hate biting more than I can chew but I can't help but writing a FanFiction for KnB because I can't stop the ideas from coming! I hope I'll be able to update faster! Especially since the end is super near! XD Finally, all the drama is going to end. How do you think the ending will turn out? Is it a happy ending? A tragedy? Tell me in your reviews how it'll go as you imagine! I'd love to know!

Anyway, thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! With all the supports, I feel really bad that I update so slow. I'll seriously do my best to update faster! Please give me more support to boost my fingers' pace XD

Happy reading, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Not Just Any Cat

Chapter 15: Selfish, Foolish and Naïve

* * *

"You only think about yourself, don't you?"

I couldn't work it in me to respond. My whole body felt stiff and tense and numb as I stared at him. Levi's eyes were cold and there were layers of walls that kept me away from seeing the hurt he was probably hiding from me - the hurt that my words had caused him.

Petra, sensing the atmosphere, stood up. "Corporal, Marient-san is-"

"Petra, go wash the dishes." He cut her off.

The ginger's jaw tightened and Petra submissively left the room. I could tell she was guilty. I wondered what she was thinking as she closed that door behind her.

He was silent. I didn't know what to say.

Slowly, I looked away from him. My tiny fists were white from how hard I was clutching the blanket. I should say something. I wasn't wrong. I was only doing what was best for him. I was not the one at fault. Not when I was doing my best to hold everything back for his sake.

"Hey," he sighed. I didn't turn my head to look at him in fear of seeing what his face looked like right now. Was he angry? Was he sad? Was he about to rage like he did in the past? "Tell me something."

I bit my lip. He took my silence as a sign to continue.

"How much pain do I still have to go through to have you finally look at me?"

The way he asked that was so solemn, so softly that I almost didn't hear it. He sounded so weak. My heart panged painfully.

I still couldn't bring it in me to look at him.

Levi let out a sigh and he pushed his back off the door. Sitting down on the bed beside me, he gently took a hold of my chin, turning my head his way. My eyes finally met his. His eyes betrayed no emotion and I felt like I didn't know him for the very first time since I adopted him.

"Look at me," He whispered. The hand that was holding my face in place let go and he used his index finger to wipe my left eye. "Not with tearful eyes. _Look at me_."

I didn't even realize that I was crying. I felt like crying was all I did these days. Was I always this weak?

_Yes._

Yes, I was always weak.

If I weren't, I wouldn't spare even a single thought at our differences, species, facts… the doubts.

"…I can't look at you more than this, Levi." I croaked out. My voice sounded broken even to my own ears. I couldn't look at Levi more than I already looked at him. This was impossible. I just realized my feelings for Levi not too long ago. How could this feeling already overwhelm me this much?

Since when had I actually loved Levi? When did this feeling even start? Was love supposed to be this strong no matter the length or time?

Gritting his teeth, Levi pulled his hand back. It was a quick motion that made it seemed like I had shocked him. "Why?" he hissed out from clenched teeth.

I looked away once again from his cold eyes that were stripping me off my walls. Levi's gaze unnerved me.

"I can guess what you're thinking." His voice was stronger this time. It was cold. My wet eyes rolled over to him. Levi was smirking, his gaze on the floor, his hands on his trousers' pockets. "You're probably thinking that you're doing this for my sake."

My lips parted and I tried to work out some kind of response but nothing came out.

"You're always like that. Thinking you're above me just because I used to be your goddamn pet. Thinking that everything you do is always the best for my sake. Thinking that you know everything, _everything_," I didn't like how he emphasized on the word 'everything' with a tone of disgust and how the muscles in his arms tightened, "about me."

"…I do." My voice was small as I finally managed to speak up. "I do know everything about you."

"Do you really?"

"Of course I do!" I snapped.

That irked him. He shouted in my face. "Then you know what I fucking want! Look at me!"

"I look at you! I've always looked at you!" I could tell from his face and how his muscles still hadn't loosened that he still wasn't pleased with my response. "But it's never enough for you! I told you I couldn't see more than this!"

Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I couldn't give him what he wanted and move on? I was giving him the out option that would provide him with a better future. Our situations just didn't match from the very start. We're not even from the same species! This could be counted as bestiality and I could be marked as a sexual deviant!

"You're a fucking selfish bitch." He spat. Everything hurt when he said that. "You only see what you want to see. You only believe what you want to believe. You act like you're doing everything for my _goddamned _sake but that's just you pushing your belief on me and expecting me to fucking accept it."

I shuddered. His words cut me. "N-no-"

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"It's not like that!" I yelled. Grabbing his pillow, I threw it at him. It hit his chest and slid off to the floor but it didn't even seem to faze him. I was normally a very mild-tempered individual. I took pride in my ability to always keep a cool head.

Levi was the only one who could summon my anger so easily.

It's as if my anger existed just for his very existence.

"Yes, it is. Admit it." I tried to keep my eyes trained on the pillow covering Levi's feet. I needed to calm down. My heart was racing too fast to be healthy. My breath felt stuck. My eyes burned so badly. "You're afraid of getting hurt should I turn back into a cat and you're in love with me. You act like it's all for me but it's all about you from the start. It's always about you with you, the selfish bitch that you are."

I clutched my chest with my right hand at the sudden sharp pain.

He was right.

I was a selfish bitch. I had no right to be angry or hurt from his mean words. He was right. Everything that I did at the pretence of it being for him, it's actually to protect myself from pain.

It was a thought- a _fear_ that I had always kept deep inside me. All this time… I had always been afraid. Because I knew that Levi was too tempting to not fall for. This fear was one I kept so deeply hidden that I didn't even remember. Even if he appeared human now, he was still a cat. Appearances didn't mean a thing.

I helped Hanji research for the potion so that it could all be done with before I could manage to fall. But it happened too fast. I fell in the end.

And I fell hard.

Levi looked down at his hand – his _human_ hand. He closed it tight into a fist. "Is it so wrong to love someone of a different species?"

"…of course, it is…"

I waited long for Levi to spit out another response. I was sure my response irritated him. However, Levi simply let out a mocking laugh. "You're right. Why didn't I realize that sooner? Must be because I've got animal brain, huh?"

"Levi, what-"

Inhaling then exhaling, Levi looked up with a carefully controlled blank look. "Let's do what you think is best for me," he began, "Petra will be a good mate for me."

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

This pain was nothing. Petra was the right choice from the start. She was the closest to him, not me. I was wrong if I were to think that I knew everything about him or I was the one who was the closest to him. From the difference in our species had already set up a wall between us from the very beginning.

"She will, won't she?" I agreed with a strained smile that I kept him from seeing by looking down. _"This is for the best."_ I assured myself.

And without another look at me, Levi turned around and walked out of the door.

* * *

"So," Mikasa spoke up, her dark eyes trained closely on me. I tilted my head to the side. "What was that all about?"

I put the spoon back into the bowl, licking my lips off the delicious taste of the congee Armin made for me. It's such a shame he and Eren couldn't come with Mikasa. "What do you mean, Mikasa?"

"That midget." She jerked her head to the direction of the door.

My heart tightened but I managed to calm myself. It would be trouble if Mikasa found out we were in a dispute. When someone close to her was in trouble, it's MIkasa's instinct to give a hand, ignoring the fact that that someone was in the right or wrong. Levi would be injured if MIkasa found out about this.

"What's wrong with Levi?"

"I walked in on him lip-locking with that new ginger woman." My breath hitched and my eyes widened involuntary. Mikasa's careful eyes assessed my reaction. "I thought he's yours?"

My mouth opened but no words came out. My lips were trembling. My sight shook. My whole body was trembling. It hurt. It hurt so much. If it were to be like this, why did people fall in love?

Surprisingly, MIkasa let out a fond sigh. "Marient, you never change, do you?" she asked in a gentle whisper. I felt MIkasa taking my hand to calm my trembling. "You're just like Eren. But while Eren runs head on to face problems, you always run away from them."

No. I did not need to hear something like this anymore. I didn't need more people chiding on my decisions anymore than this.

"It's not wrong. Sometimes escapes can be the solutions to your problems. But when your escapes cause you this much pain, isn't it better to take a risk and face them head on like Eren? Sometimes, in life, you have to be foolish and naïve."

Sometimes, in life, you had to be foolish and naïve.

Even knowing that you would end up getting hurt one day?

"You only live once right?" she smiled. "So make it count. It's no use bothering with a future we can't see. What's important is the present."

What's important was the present.

This must be the thought that allowed Mikasa to be with Eren, Armin with Jean, Sasha with Connie, Ymir with Christa, Berthold and Annie… _everyone_ to be together. Even with all the doubts and threats ahead, they chose to be together.

But… their situations were completely different from ours.

They weren't in love with someone from a completely different species.

_BOOM!_

I jumped. Mikasa stood up. "What was that?" she asked. I shook my head. "It sounded like it came from the living room."

Standing up, I followed Mikasa out of the bedroom and downstairs. We walked into the living room cautiously. The sight that we saw shocked me to no end.

Levi's eyes were wide. His jaws were slack. He was pale. His hands hovered over…

Petra.

I gasped and quickly kneeled next to the limp orange cat. "W-what happened?!" I asked frantically. Petra was lying on her side. Her breath came out in hitched gasps. "How-?"

"She turned back." Levi's voice was small.

I gulped. Both my heart and thoughts couldn't calm down enough to think. Petra's condition was so frightening. She looked like she was _dying_.

Would Levi be like this?

"We have to bring that cat to the vet." Mikasa picked up the phone. "She needs immediate help. I'll call the nearest pet hospital to prepare so you," Mikasa looked at Levi, "hurry and bring it there."

"N-no, Mikasa! We can't bring Petra to the vet!" because they wouldn't know what to do with her. They didn't know the cause of her condition. Only Hanji would. "We have to bring her to Hanji!"

"Hanji-san?" Mikasa repeated, incredulous. "Marient, I know that Hanji-san's family runs a pet shop but-"

"No, Hanji will know what to do! She has to!" I reached out to pick Petra up when Levi's hands shot into my line of view. With great gentleness, he picked her up, cradling her tenderly against his chest. My hands shot back as if they were electrified. "There's no time to call a taxi. We have to run there. Levi, you go first."

He looked up at the mention of his name. "You're fast so you'll be there in no time. I'll call Hanji to make sure she's prepared."

"I'll head to the pet hospital to prepare everything. I'll also call Eren and Armin to drive to Hanji-san's. If there's emergency, call one of us immediately." Mikasa picked her purse and with a pat to the back, she hurried out the door.

Levi didn't need to take another cue before he started after Mikasa.

My phone was upstairs and it would take too long to grab it. Quickly, I picked up the telephone and dialled Hanji's number. "Ugh!" as usual, it reached voicemail. She must either be sleeping or experimenting. I tried calling the pet shop and after three rings, it was picked up.

_"__Hello?"_ It was the voice of the part-timer who worked in the shop.

"Is Hanji there? This is an emergency. Tell her it's Marient and I need to speak to her." The part-timer must be able to feel the tension in my voice because she told me to wait. In two minutes, there were loud stomping and an excited voice blared through.

"Marient? What is it? Is it Levi? Or Petra?"

"Don't sound so excited, Hanji! Petra is in trouble!"

"Huh?" I could already imagine Hanji blinking dumbly. "What do you mean?"

"She turned back. It was so sudden and no one expected it. She's really weak and she seems to have trouble breathing." I concluded what I saw. "Levi is heading there right now. Hanji, you have to help her!"

"Okay. I'll prepare everything. Are you coming too, Mar?"

"I-" The truth was I didn't really want to see Levi fussing over Petra. I didn't want to see the look he had when he saw Petra's weak form. I didn't want him to face his harsh words.

But I had to stop being so selfish.

At the very least, I had to be the family I claimed to be and be by his side when he was distressed.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Now that I think about it, I've been in Marient's place before. I did the same thing she did too. I avoided that guy and we didn't talk for a whole year XD I used to think that what I did was for the best. Now I know that I was wrong. This would be a great lesson for Marient. And unlike me at the time, she had people supporting her.

So let's see what she will do next. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Leave me lots and lots of reviews, please!


End file.
